


A Tale of 2 Lovebirds

by Marvelita4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction, Multi, This is not what your thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelita4ever/pseuds/Marvelita4ever
Summary: They pushed her too far... They called her a loser, a coward, a liar... That she could never be a hero. Much less have someone love them... And now. She's standing in front of the burning school... With an equally burning passion...





	1. The Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'd like to let you know that this is my first time writing fanfiction so there might be some mistakes, please let me know if you find any! Besides that please enjoy this story!

It was just another normal day in class. Everyone was bored. Chloe was filing her nails, Marinette was staring at the back of Adriens' head and Nathaniel was asleep, again. Well everything was normal until the teacher called the class's attention to the front.

"Class, do you remember what time of the year it is?"

After receiving blank stares from everyone Ms. Mendeleiev continued in a more irritated tone.

"Of course no one remembers, well it's the beginning of April so it's time for our schools' annual science fair."

And at that everyone groaned, but the teacher wasn't finished yet

"... and due to last years',ahem, incident. I have decided to pick your partners this year. So there will be absolutely no partner switching!"

"What!" The class yelled, they were all outraged, especially the one and only Chloe Bourgeois. "My daddy will hear about this if I don't get my Adrikins as my partner, and he WILL get you fired!"

" Ms.Bourgeois I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone! Besides, I have already conversed with your father and he's okay with this."

And while Chloe's' face was slowly turning a dark shade of red, one lady's was absolutely radiating joy. Why? You may ask. Because while talking, she turned the projector on, which was showed the assigned partners.

And one of them was partner #6, Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The school bell rang and the class was dismissed for lunch. So everyone naturally began complaining about the project, everyone except two girls.

" Girl, you got so lucky! You're partnered with Adrien!" said Alya.

"Ya, I guess I am." said Marinette with the dreamiest look ever. But that didn't last long.

"Wait! What if while walking with Adrien I trip and fall on him! He'll be injured and his father will hate me! Then Adrien will definitely hate me! And I'll never get to marry him! So I'll have to move out the country so I won't cross paths with them again, and-"

"Woah! Look you're overthinking this, you are just going to do a science project with him that's all. Unless you're planning on running a marathon with him, are you?" She said with a mysterious glint in her eye.

"No you're right. It's just a project, nothing to fuss about."

"That's it girl." she high fived her. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it that hard, but good job."

"Thanks!"

"Now let's go get some macaroons!"

"Oohh!, macaroons from the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery! Mind if we tag along!" Said an ecstatic Nino while pulling an equally happy Adrien.

"Of course! Right Marinette?" She nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow! Yes! I love you! No Wait! I love macaroons! No! Stupid! I… I meant to say that I'd love for you to join!"

"Great!"

As they were walking away, they didn't notice the two glares directed to Marinette.


	2. Andre's and Akuma's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notice
> 
> Before we begin Chapter 2, I'd like to let you know that in this universe Chloe knows the truth about Lila and decides to team up with that this takes place in season 3. Besides that please enjoy this chapter.

After lunch, time flew past so fast for Marinette. And she was happy that the day ended so soon. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the glares she was getting from Chloe and Lila. Luckly, she didn't have to find out.

"Where are you going girl!" yelled Alya

"What!... I… I was just going to get my stuff from my locker and head home. Why are you asking?"

The only answer she got was in the form of a glare from all of her friends. And that told her enough.

"I… I… I forgot about something didn't I? Oh my god! We were planning on going to find Andre's ice cream cart today! Weren't we?!"

"Yes, now are you coming or not? I heard _Adrien_ was finally free and today's the day!"

"What! Adrien… there… of course I'll come! I just need to grab my stuff from my locker real quick!" She said as she ran off.

"Kay! We'll be waiting at the park." yelled back Alya.

* * *

"Can you believe it Tikki! Eating ice cream with Adrien! At Andre's!" Tikki didn't respond. She just giggled, then quickly ducked.

"Huh? What? Tikki where'd you go?"

"Hah! She's such a loser that she even talks to herself! No wonder she has no real friends!"

"She probably even bribed Adrien to stay as partners with her!"

There's no mistaking who those voices belong to.

"I mean…"

_**Definitely**_ Lila and Chloe.

"... Who would want to be friends with her, a coward who runs away at the sight of an akuma attack! She leaves everyone to fend for themselves, so much for being an 'Everyday Ladybug' "

"No wonder Adrikins doesn't and **will never** love her, she-"

"Stop it!" yelled a very angry Marinette.

"Why should we?" asked Lila.

"We are just stating the truth about you Dupain-Cheng." defended Chloe.

"Why do you always do this! Huh! Why! I'm sick and tired of this! I've never done anything to hurt you! And if I have then I'm sorry! Ok! Just leave me alone!" Marinette felt surprised at her outburst. But she was also proud, and so was Tikki. Judging by the small pressure coming from her purse. But that moment was sadly, short-lived.

"What have you done to us?! I'll tell you what you've done!"

Oh no, Chloe was getting mad.

"You've taken our status, our popularity! Everything was great for us! But whenever that happens you just squash our plans!"

"Because your plans were sick Lila!"

"You know what Dupain-Cheng, I'm not in the mood for silly arguing. So I'm going to say this once and once only. Stay away from Adrien! Capisce! Good! Because if you don't, then something bad might happen to your little worthless bakery."

"Leave my family out of this! Or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what? Huh? What do you _really_ think you can do?"

"That's enough for today Lila! Let's leave her alone. We'll let her think this through." said Chloe whilst dragging Lila out of the locker room.

Once they left, tears began to form at the brim of Marinette's eyes.

Tikki tried to soothe her, but nothing worked. So Marinette cried a while. She cried for her friends, her family, herself and anyone else caught in this stupid crossfire.

But between her tears and her sobbing, she didn't hear the fluttering wings of an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So far so good! What do you think is going to happen next? Or, later on? I will probably upload a chapter every 1-2 days, it depends on how much homework I get from school. Bye! And have a Miraculous day!
> 
> -Marvelita out


	3. Tikki to the Rescue

Tikki tried to soothe her. “Marinette. Shhh! Everything’s going to be ok, just calm down for a bit.” 

But  Marinette continued to cry on the floor. Well she would have if the sound of her vibrating phone didn’t disturb her. Marinette quickly wiped her tears and answered her phone. 

“Hello.”

“Oh god Marinette you’ve had me worried there. Where have you been. We’ve been waiting for you at the park for the past 30 min.” 

_ What, that long? _

“Oh sorry, I’m still at my locker-”

“You’re still at your locker! Are you ok? Do you need my help with anything…”

Alya was worried, that was obvious, but the despair building up inside Marinette wasn’t.  She felt horrible, telling her friends something and then leaving them. Lila and Chloe were right. She didn’t deserve them.

“Marinette.”

“Huh? Ya, sorry I kinda spaced out. I’m sorry, I have to cancel going to Andre’s with you guys today, maybe next time?” 

_ If I’m even worth going with you guys.  _ Thought Marinette.

“Ok, if you’re sure. But  _ are _ you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Bye, enjoy the ice cream!” 

“Ok? Thanks? Bye?”

Marinette didn’t wait another second in ending the call. It was at that moment that Tikki heard the akuma. She span slowly, not really believing it was there, thinking it was just her hearing things, that was, until she saw the akuma and gasped. 

Because the akuma was perched on the window right  _ above _ Marinette. 

_ Huh?  _ Thought Tikki.  _ I wonder why its just sitting there. Maybe her negative emotions aren’t strong enough. That’s good. I’ve got time. _

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face so fast that Marinette quickly stood up, alarmed.

“Tikki is something wrong, is there an akuma?”

_ Yes and it’s right behind you. Well. Above you.  _

But Tikki knew that if she just said that, it would make her feel worse _.  _

_ So it’s distraction time. _

“Marinette why don’t we go and finish that design you were working on in the morning. Maybe you could even make something for me.”

Marinette giggled thinking about trying to even make something for her.

But Tikki was too busy watching intently as the akuma shifted places.

“Tikki, I’d love to finish that design. But I’m not sure I can make something for you. Maybe an accessory. But not clothing.” 

She giggled again, much louder.

_ Good _ . Thought Tikki as she watched the akuma flutter away. 

“Ok, well we’d better get home soon if you want to do any of that.”

“Right.”

When they got home they quickly began designing, crafting, and creating the cutest tiara and necklace for Tikki.

Along with a dress for Marinette to wear at a wedding on Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Again! I hope this was ok. But I know. Lila and Chloe are hated right now and will be hated more and more after every chapter, so this is definitely not a Lila and Chloe redemption or being planned to be one any time soon. But I’m still wondering what the readers think will happen or what their thoughts are, so please comment.


	4. I'm 'Sick'

Morning soon arrived to a fabric scrap covered groaning Marinette.

“Ughhhhhhhh…”

“Marinette. Sweety, you’d better get ready for school or else you’ll be late!” Hollered Sabine.

“Okay Mom.” 

Marinette, while half-awake, got ready. She was about to go down stairs when she paused. She thought she got a glimpse of herself through her mirror, but she second guessed it and went downstairs.

She tripped on her third step and went tumbling on the next couple until she braced herself on the side of the stairs. 

Sabine gasped from the kitchen and quickly rushed up to Marinette to aid her. 

“Marinette, sweetie are you alright? Do you want to stay home today?”

“No, I’m alright mom.”

“You don’t look so well.” 

“Mom, I’m fine.”

“If you were than you’d notice that you wore your clothes wrong today.” 

“Huh.”

She quickly ran to a mirror and was horrified at what she saw.

“Mom! How did I wear my pants backwards?!”

“Maybe the same way your shirt is backwards  _ and _ inside out.” Sabine laughed.

“What!”

Marinette quickly ran upstairs and started fixing everything. She noticed that even her shoes didn’t match.

“Marinette you alright.” Tikki asked.

“I am, just a little unfocused, I-” 

Suddenly memories from last night began to flash before her eyes. She leaned towards a wall to steady herself as those emotions began to flood back into her system.

“You know. Maybe I should stay at home today. I don’t think I feel so well.”

So Marinette asked her parents to not go to school today and they full-heartedly agreed.

“Go upstairs and rest, you’ll feel better later and we can then decide what to do next.” Tom said. 

“Thanks dad.”

Marinette hugged him and went up, up and away until she finally fell face first into bed. Falling asleep right on contact, and leaving behind a silent and watchful Tikki.

 

* * *

When Marinette woke up, the first thing she noticed was that it was later in the day. She got up and stretched, but stopped she heard voices talking downstairs. She thought it was just her parents talking so she went downstairs.

But instead of just her two parents, there was also Alya, Nino, and …  _ Adrien _ .

“H-h-hi.” She said meekly.

Her mom stood up and just said, “I guess I should leave you four be, I’ll  be down in the bakery with your father if you need me.” And she then left.

The three of them quickly rushed to her and gave a bone-crushing bear hug.

And at the same time they began asking questions like “Are you ok?” or “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” or her _absolute_ _favorite._

“Was this why you couldn’t join us yesterday?” asked Adrien.

On any other day Marinette would have turned into a puddle of goo since Adrien was _hugging_ her **and** _caring_ enough to come to her and ask her if she was ok. 

But today this was just plain annoying.

“Guys calm down. Nothing bad happened to me, I just wasn’t feeling and functioning well. So I decided to stay at home.” 

“Oh” They said simultaneously.

_ That was kinda creepy. _  Marinette commented inwardly.

“Look..” She showed them her phone. “Your break ends soon and if you don’t head back to school soon you’ll be late and I don’t want you to be late.”

“It’s ok, I think Ms.Bustier would allow us to be a little late if we tell her we were checking up on you-”

“No, No, No. I’m ok. See?” Marinette spun around and quickly started pushing everyone out of the house. “I’m ok but you won’t be. So bye!” She then slammed the door. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Phew.” Marinette wiped imaginary sweat off her face as Tikki flew up to her face.

“Don’t you think that was a little rude?” questioned Tikki.

“I… you’re right. I’ll apologize tomorrow at school.”

“That’s right! Now I believe your mom made some cookies with my name on it.” Chimed Tikki.

“Hahaha… ya I think so too. Plus, I think I’m starving. I haven’t had breakfast yet.” 

And to justify that, her stomach growled.Loud.  And then she heard someone coming downstairs so Tikki quickly hid.

“Marinette was that you?” Sabine asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh god. With what I just heard I’m guessing you’re hungry. I’ll go make some brunch.” And with that she left to the kitchen.

 

* * *

Five minutes later Marinette was at the table eating her food. 

“You’re the best! Mhhms. This is the best Mom, as usual.” 

“Thank you dear.”

 

* * *

After they finished and cleaned it up, Marinette quickly ran up stairs and started rummaging through her backpack. 

“Umm, umm, where is it! I need to start my homework. I didn’t get to finish it yesterday.”

“I guess you were kind of lucky you didn’t feel well. Especially since Ms. Mendeleiev said that if you forgot to do it, bring it, or whatever. Then your parents would get a phone call home and you’d get an hour of detention.” 

Marinette stopped rummaging.

“Ya… lucky.”

She had her eyes glued to the floor. 

So Tikki chose to change the subject.

“What about your homework? Did you already forget about it so easily.” Teased Tikki.

“No. But I don’t want to do it.”

“But you have to.”

“But I have to…”

So she got to work for the next hour until she finished.

 

* * *

“Thank the gods! I’m finally free!” Marinette began dancing, or well, attempting to at least.

“Wait!” She stopped suddenly. “Is it just me or is the sky grayer than earlier?”

“Well it was cloudy today, maybe it’s gonna rain-” 

But Tikki didn’t get to continue because Marinette’s mom told her to come down as soon as possible. 

“Ya mom…” She began descending the stairs. “... do you need any help?”  
  


No response.

“Mom?”

Marinette looked up at the kitchen, expecting her mom to be standing there. But instead she was shaking, with her skin white as snow, and staring at the… TV?

“Hey mom, is everything alright?” Marinette was getting worried since her mom never acted like that so she starting walking to see what her mom was terrified about.

She took 10 steps. Looked at the TV. And screamed.

 

* * *

Demolishing the glass of water that was in her mom's hand... 

Shattering a nearby mirror...

And cracking Nadja Chamacks face on the news…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG the suspense! And what was on the TV that caused Marinette to scream so loud?  
> Comment down your ideas. But wow this was probably one of my longest chapters, and possibly rushed,I’ll make sure to prevent that next time. Besides that I would like to advise you to read the author’s note for the beginning of the next chapter and that the next chapter explains what Marinette saw on the TV and what happened to cause it. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoy your weekend!


	5. "If I'd only been faster"(part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who's back, back again! Hi it’s Marvelita! I’d love to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Some of them were really hilarious to read. But back to business, I’d like to note that this chapter was split into two different chapters, this one and tomorrow's. I also planned to write what was on the TV, but I decided to torcher everyone for about 24 hours. This chapter is a mixture of a 3rd point of view and someone else’s. You’ll find out soon. But if you don’t understand anything, just ask about it and I’ll explain at the beginning of the next chapter.

  

Fire.

That’s all he saw.

Every corner he turned another ignited.

He felt as if these walls were closing in on him.

The more it happened, the more lives he saved.

The more people that were hurt.

But he couldn’t transform. In the midst of the destruction, he lost Plagg. Besides, he wasn’t alone.

“Adrien what are we going to do, the more we move, the more we get lost. But the longer we stay here, the higher the chances are of us not even leaving here.” Nathaniel stressed.

“I want my mom!” someone began crying, the smoke was too thick to identify its face but he was pretty sure it was Mylene.

“Everyone calm down!” yelled Adrien, he coughed afterwards due to the smoke.

“Don’t worry Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us soon!” Rose said.

“Until then Adrikins will protect me, right?” Chloe puckered her lips, attempting to lean in. But Adrien just pushed her away before he realized she had hurt her leg earlier.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry Chloe, I forgot.”

“It’s ok”

“Kim can you please hold her” And he happily did.

_God I need to get us out of this death trap, thought Adrien._

More than half of the entire school evacuated, but anyone on the second floor or in the basement will have a harder time.

Luckily there were only 14 people left on this floor that he sees. 6 from our class. The rest escaped earlier.  While the other 8 were from other classes, but there was no adult in sight.

_I wonder if the firefighters have arrived yet?_

Another part of the ceiling was about to fall, “Watch out!”

He pushed them out but someone got a burn on their ankle.

 _Hurry up Ladybug_.

Adrien watched as everyone helped each other up and felt the guilt rising up once more.

These were his friends.

His friends that trusted him,

believed in him,

and helped him with all of his problems.

And right now they were all in horrible condition.

But it was all his fault,

if only he had been faster,

then none of this would have happened.

  


_*Flashback to earlier today*_

 

We’d already finished Ms. Bustier’s class.

Everyone was happy to hear their friend was alive.

They were all chatting enthusiastically on their way to Ms. Mendelieve’s.  We sat down and the teacher began.

“Class, today we will be preparing for your lab. Today and Tomorrow are preparations and afterwards we will officially begin on your individual projects.”

Everyone hummed in agreement. Since this year our science fair chose to do it on chemistry. We were partnered with someone to mix chemicals and conduct experiments with them and document our results. So basically no one was really prepared since none of us excelled in this.

“So…”

Adrien brought his attention back to the front.

“... I need you to get back with your partners. Grab a paper from my desk and follow its instructions, and as you can clearly see…”

She gestured to our desks

“All of your chemicals, solutions, tools, and whatnot are on your table. Labeled. So be careful, as some of these chemicals are flammable. So everyone put on your lab coats, goggles, gloves and etc.”

Adrien did everything she said, he grabbed the paper headed to his desk and began the routined safety check. He was too busy concentrating to notice Lila stand next to him, or well , until Lila touched his arm.

“Ah!”

“Oh sorry!”

“It’s ok!” He said and went back to work, but when he noticed Lila wasn’t leaving he asked something.

“Don’t you have a partner to get back to?”

“Nope! Alix is absent today just like your partner is! So I thought since yours wasn’t here I could come and work with you.”

He got nervous.

_How do I tell her to leave me alone without hurting her!_

_“_ Oooo…” Lila pointed on the paper. _“..._ the next direction says to add Sodium and Acentric acid. The solution should turn out red.” She quickly did it completing the goal.

“Oh, that’s great! We’re great! Don’t you think its destiny that both our partners are absent and that we can complete these directions so easily!”

She leaned in closer and whispered in Adrien’s ear.

“I think we’re meant to be.”

Adrien blushed at the closeness and leaned back. Taking a huge step with it and began making up an excuse about how the closeness they had was very hazardous.

But he was completely oblivious, as usual, to the situation going on with the Queen Bee two rows back.

“Can you believe her! I help her get rid of Marinette from the picture and she immediately goes to claim Adrien for herself without my consent!”

“Maybe, because… umm….maybe because..”

“Because what Sabrina!”

“Because you wouldn’t have let her anyway!” Sabrina yelled then quickly covered her mouth.

But the damage was already done.

“Argh!”

Chloe slammed her hands on the table, shaking it hard.

Causing poor Sabrina who was pouring a chemical to stumble back, ram over Mylene, trip over Alya, and send the chemical high up in the air.

Silencing the class for a split second before it spilled on Lila’s head. Causing her to scream.

Ms. Mendelieve quickly rushed to her and started the emergency treatment before sending her to the nurse.

She scolded the class for their irresponsibility and foolishness. Then told them to go back to work and be more careful.

About ten minutes later, Adrien finished early without any further complications.

So he decided to walk around, chat, and help out if necessary.

“Hey Kim. Hey Max. Everything alright with you guys.”

“Yes, I estimated that in exactly 4 minutes and 57 seconds we will be done with an A for the day.”

“Then I can mix random chemicals and try to make something explode.”

“Sure you will Kim, sure you will. Might as well burn the school down as well.” Joked Adrien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! As usual comment down your ideas and thoughts. I really do think that I dropped a big hint on what happens next and how it happened. And can anyone answer Adrien’s question from earlier. (How to tell someone to leave you without hurting them) I’m sorry if I wrote some stuff wrong since I haven't’ taken chemistry yet. But there were stuff I wish I could have figured out how to embed into the text. Like how the stuff that fell on Lila was a solution that can ruin your hair and stop its hair growth. :) As usual enjoy your day/night, and tune in next time!
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out


	6. "If I'd only been faster" (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, if you don't understand something, just ask about it and I'll explain at the beginning of the next chapter. Besides that enjoy.

 

“Hey! Unlike you, I have Max who knows what I can and can’t mix together. But you don’t. So who knows, maybe you’ll be the one to burn down the school.” Kim backfired.

“God I hope you don’t” said Rose from her desk.

“But no school for a while would be cool” mused Juleka.

Everyone began laughing at her antics.

“And now we’d better get back to work or else we’ll never finish.” Max said.

Adrien took that as his cue to leave.

So Adrien went to Rose and Juleka.

“Everything ok with you girls.”

“Ya, everything's good, I think we are actually doing it!” exclaimed Rose.

“That’s good."

He left when he saw Nino staring at him.

So he jogged over to Nathaniel and Nino.

“I take it you need help?” Adrien teased.

“Please!”

They both began to beg.

“Of course I’ll help…”

He began looking at what they did.

“... you’re doing everything well so far-”

“ So far! We are still on step 1 dude! How did you finish so fast?!”

“It doesn’t matter. Look your supposed  to mix these together, wait for the color to reach yellow. _Then_ add in the solvent.”

Adrien showed them a quick, mini demonstration. 

“Woah. Can I have _you_ as my partner?” Nathaniel said while in awe.

Nino pouted.

“If anyone is switching partners with Adrien, it’s me. His _best_ friend.”

“Oh. Playing the best friend card. Huh? Well it doesn’t matter because you can’t switch partners with anyone anyway.”

“Ha!”

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Alya!” Responded the trio.

“Quick question.”

“Shoot”

“Is it just me, or does it smell like something's burning?”

Everyone sniffed the air and gasped.

“Yeah, I’ll go check and see what’s going on.” Said Adrien. 

So he began checking on everyone.

_It smells like its getting stronger._ He thought.

“Kim, Max, stop the heater!” he yelled and Max quickly shut it off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kim, when I said you might as well burn the school, I didn’t really mean it.”

“What! Bro I wasn’t planning on burning the school!”

“Then why was the heater on so high that your solution was constantly changing colors?”

Max spoke this time..

“The instructions stated to put the heater on high, and as for the color changing. Kim was pointing a color changing light on the cup.”

To support it Kim took out a small rectangular object, turned it on and pointed it at the cup again, changing its colors.

“Oh. Sorry…”

Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“... it's just something smelled like it was burning and when I saw yours I thought-”

“It’s ok, it wasn’t us. But I’d recommend checking theirs.”

Kim pointed towards Rose and Juleka. 

“Guys… I think something is burning here.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s us, we’re doing fine. Everything is normal here. Well I think it is.”

“But you should check Chloe’s.” Juleka recommended.

“Right. Why didn’t I check there first?” He facepalmed then went to Chloe’s.

It turned out that they were right. Sabrina had to go get an extra chemical substance and left Chloe to watch.

She didn’t.

“Chloe, you could have set the class on fire if I didn’t get here soon.”

“Puh-lease! I highly doubt that. Besides the only funky thing I’m smelling is from them.”

Chloe pointed to Rose and Juleka.

“Huh?”

He turned to look at them.

Really look at them.

_There’s something going that I don’t know about._

He felt Plagg poke him and fly off towards Rose’s table.

_Even Plagg thinks somethings up. But they were doing everything right, I saw so myself. So what’s going on?_

 And that's when he saw it. 

TATP. _Where did they get that from!?! They probably don’t even know what it is and they’re gonna pour it into their solution!!!!_

Adrien’s eyes blew wide and he ran so fast,

He even yelled.

Yelled so loud that everyone in the room froze and stared at him.

He continued to go to Rose and Juleka, but Ms.Mendelieve grabbed his arm.

“What’s going on here Mr. Agreste!? Disrupting the entire class, shouting in my room! You’d better have a good reason or else you’ll be in serious trouble!”

“I do!”

He pointed at Juleka.

“I don’t know how that was there, but it is!”

“What is Adrien?” Alya asked.

“TATP. It’s a group of molecules that have weak and unstable oxygen-oxygen bonds. And if Rose poured that into her solution the room would have exploded!”

“What!!!!” The entire class yelled, including Ms.Mendeleiev.

But Adrien just went and grabbed it from Rose and held it in front of the class.

“This is TATP, and we need to get rid of this and find out how it got here.”

Ms. Mendelieve agreed.

“Oh god, you’re right. We need to dispense this immediately and report it to-”

Just as Ms.Mendeleev was about to finish her sentence _and_ grab the TATP from Adrien the speaker crackled to life.

Very Loudly.

“ WE ARE GOING INTO IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN, I REPEAT, A LOCKDOWN,THERE HAS BEEN A REPORT OF-”

It didn’t get to continue.

No one was even paying attention to what it said, just its loud noise and…

… Adrien.

The speaker was so loud that everyone jumped out of their skin.

And time moved fast as the TATP left Adrien's hands.

Everyone gasped as Adrien lunged forward and grabbed the edge of it.

And just as everyone thought it was alright, Chloe kicked the table in fright and it slipped. 

Time slowed as they watched it fly across the room and land on someone’s desk by the door,

the desk filled with heated chemicals.

And they watched it explode.  

_*End of Flashback*_

 

* * *

 

A hand touched his shoulder.

He came back to the present situation.

“You do realize that we aren’t going to blame you for anything. Right?” Mylene said.

Everyone agreed with her.

“Well, you should…”

A crack sounded on the floor

“...It’s…”

Someone shouted.

“... my fault…”

And he screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! Wow. I think the chapters are getting longer, but I won’t exceed 1,500 words.
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Well, next chapter comes back to Ladybug. But yeah, no one akumatized has set this building on fire. Or well no one has been akumatized yet. But I really did search up about TATP. If easily knocked, it will explode. It's really unstable, perfect for this. Anyways. Comment down your ideas and thoughts!


	7. Help has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your going to love, hate, or love and hate the ending. Enjoy!

Marinette stared at the TV after she finished screaming.

_It’s impossible, no the school can’t possibly be on fire._

“How?! How did we not notice this! We live right across from it!” She exclaimed.

_This has to be some sort of nightmare._

She pinched herself.

_No. Not a nightmare._

_It’s so much worse._

_It’s reality!_

“The news said that it was an explosion of some sort…” Her mom  replied.

“Mom, no this is impossible! I saw them 2 hours ago! They were normal. They came to ask me if I was ok and I shut them out. Oh god.”

Marinette was going to continue to freak out if she didn’t feel Tikki touch her.

_We need to leave now._

It was a silent message. A message she needed to listen to.

“Mom, I can’t watch this anymore. I’m going to my room and try to not freak out because Ladybug will be there anytime soon and fix everything! Right? I need some alone time! So don’t come up anytime soon!”

She didn’t stay to hear her mom respond.

But if she did. She would have heard her whisper, “Be careful Marinette.”

Marinette didn’t stop running until she reached her balcony and locked the trap door. She quickly transformed and swung to the front of the school and stood by the street. She took in the scene before her and felt sick.

The firefighters had arrived a couple minutes ago and were trying to put out the fire and keep it contained so it doesn’t spread to other nearby buildings.

But they were failing miserably.

The most horrifying thing to take in were the students.

There were very few who came out completely normal.

Heck even the lucky ones were the ones with disheveled hair or sprained wrists.

And those numbers were low.

Very low.

Fortunately the 12 graders had an overnight field trip somewhere so the amount of students in the school decreased immensely.

Most of the students even had broken bones.

_How huge could that explosion have been!_

The worst of them all had burnt hair, soot-covered faces, third degree burns, and lot’s of open wounds.

Some of them were her own classmates.

_They would know most likely what caused the explosion._

But alas, she couldn’t ask them anything, they were all in critical condition. Being immediately transported to the hospital.

So instead she yoyo-ed to the stairs and ran inside, watching all the survivors run out.

And watched as some carried others.

She pushed someone to safety when part of the second floor collapsed.  

Then suddenly had a coughing fit when she inhaled all of the smoke and dust.

But she continued.

For the next 2 min she saved five 9th graders, two 11th graders, and a whole class of 10th graders.

When she finished looking around a second time, she realized she couldn’t take the smoke any longer and would have to leave soon.

When she was going to leave, she heard a voice, a faint whisper in all the chaos.

“Help!” It pleaded.

“Help! We are trapped! Our friend is trapped under the rubble! Help! Please! Someone!”

She recognized that voice.

_Kim?!_

_They need my help!_

She ran towards the voice.

Almost knocking into the pile of lockers blocking her path.

“Help is here! It’s me Ladybug! What happened!”

“We got trapped on our way of escaping, and our friend is buried under a bunch of rubble after the floor under him collapsed!”

“Don’t worry you will all be ok!”

She took a step back. Realizing she needed to use her lucky charm.

“Lucky Charm! A tweezer! What am I supposed to do with this pluck out my eyebrows! My friends need me!”

“Of course you need to save me! I broke a nail and my hair is a mess!”

“Chloe we are trapped in a building on fire and you care about your hair! At least think about your leg!”

“No one is going to care about my leg when I get out! But if they see me like this then I’ll die of shame forever!”

“Everyone stop arguing!”

_Where is that Cat when I need him!_

Ladybug put the tweezers inside her yoyo and found a nearby fire extinguisher. Then used it to put the fire out on the lockers. Wrapped her yoyo around it and thrust the lockers to the side. She quickly escorted and ordered everyone to get out of here through the fire escape she just extinguished.

“Wait! What about Adrien! He’s still stuck!” Someone said.

“You guys leave. I’ll grab him and head out! There should be no one else left.”  

Ladybug grabbed another extinguisher from somewhere far.

“Take this in case you encounter another blaze.”

“Thanks!”

They left and Ladybug began dealing with Adrien.

She extinguished the fire starting on the rubble and dug through the debris to find an unconscious and badly injured Adrien.

She grabbed him very carefully.

_If I make a wrong move then I might break something permanently._

Then she ran out through the fire escape, making loud noises with her footsteps. Waking Adrien up in the process.

“AHHH-! Ladybug?”

“Oh god Adrien your awake. That’s good!”

“What happened? Why does everything hurt! And why is the building on fire?!”

“Adrien calm down, I’ll explain everything when your better-”

Beep. Beep.

“Your transformation is about to fall.” He pointed out.

“I know. But I’m not going to leave you here!”

She shouted and froze when she heard something.

_Was that a beep? It definitely wasn’t my earring._

“Did you hear that?”She asked.

“Ya, but that wasn’t from your earrings.”

“It wasn’t. Maybe it's morse code.”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound repeated faster.

“That’s not morse code.”

Ladybug searched for the source of the sound and found a locker.

She opened it.

Stared at the doll for a second then slammed the door. And tried to yoyo as far as she could at that moment before the bomb exploded.

Knocking them out of consciousness,

Knocking them away from each other,

and knocking down that part of the school with them.  

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up a few min later to the sight of rubble.

_Where am I? The school! It was on fire! The bomb! LADYBUG!_

He quickly got out of the rubble.

Ignoring the immense pain with it.

Since it was blocked by the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of her being dead.

He tried to yell for her, “Ladybug-!”

He started coughing. His voice was hoarse.

_I’ll find her faster if I’m Chat Noir!_

So he gathered the rest of his strength to shout “Plagg! Claws out!”

And waited for the transformation to take over.

For plagg to get sucked in.

For him to complain about something.

Anything.

But when nothing happened, he looked at his miraculous to realize his ring wasn't there anymore.

“Plagg! Where are you?!”

He paused when he saw a red hand stick out from the huge pile of rubble across from him.

He ran and began digging so fast, it was inhumanly possible.

He took her out and carried her out of whatever was left of this part of the school before Ladybug woke up.

“Huh?”

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was so quick that Ladybug didn’t have time to react before her transformation gave way to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“M’lady?”

He realized what he said too late.

“C-Chat Noir!”

BOOM!

Another bomb exploded from right under them.

And they fell into a deep, deep, slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn’t rush through some plot, if you didn’t understand something, ask me and I’ll explain at the beginning of the next chapter. What I said was true about being careful of removing someone from where they are stuck. If you haven’t had professional training in that, then your told to leave the person, get yourself to safety, and get help. Luckily, Ladybug knew what to do. Also I don’t know what is the correct spelling, yo yoed, yo-yoed, yoyoed etc. Please help me for future chapters. Anyways why were there bombs exploding? How did Sabine know Marinette was Ladybug? How much did Adrien forget? Comment your thoughts and ideas! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	8. Pray for Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh My God. I am so, so sorry I haven’t updated for a couple of days. State testings came up, which I forgot about. And got piled up with homework and things to do so I couldn’t get to writing. And when I did, I couldn’t format it right. Until I did. But I’m rambling, so it's better to just say it's spring break now so there shouldn’t be any complications for a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Nino was taking in his surroundings while he hugged Alya.

They were the only ones from their class that wasn’t in the hospital and were currently returning from a questioning by the police regarding the explosion when Alya chose speak.

“I hope everyone is still ok”

“Don’t worry, I heard from some students that Ladybug went into the school a couple minutes ago.” Nino began consoling.

“That’s good at least help has arrived”

“That’s right, try to think on the bright side.”

“Ya, the bright side of the fire.”

“Now Alya-.”

“It’s my fault this happened!”

“No it isn’t, and neither is it Adrien’s. No one is at fault.”

“I was the one who figured out something was wrong, I should have found it and stopped them earlier.”

“Everything that happened, happened. You can’t change anything. But you need to know that you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Nino...Oh My God!”

“What! What happened! What are you...staring… at.”

Nino followed followed her line of vision and paled.

A car pulled up.

An unmistakable car,  

It was the one Adrien usually arrived in.

Except this time Adrien didn’t step out of the door this time when Natalie opened it...

It was an Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste.

Everyone held their breath and prayed as he walked up to the principal.

“Mr. Damocles what on earth is going on here! I demand to see my son immediately!”

“I-I-I…I’m sorry he’s not here at the moment because he’s...umm...he’s-”

“He’s still in the building.” responded Nino.

_Bad choice_. He thought as he watched Mr.Agreste come up to him and glare at him with so much force that if looks could kill, he would have been dead over a 1000 times.

“You…” He snarled. “... so much for being his _best_ friend… leaving him behind in the burning school to die!”

“Now wait you here just this second…” Alya started.

Completely forgetting who she was talking to.

“... We had no choice, the lockers fell and blocked half the class and we came to alert the teachers as soon as possible!”

“Plus Ladybug went inside to save everybody!"

“You don’t have any right to talk right now! If anything happens to my son you will be held responsible!”

He was red faced by now.

Everyone too shocked to do anything, just stood there.

Even the Mayor. Who came to see if Chloe was alright and punish the one responsible for this, was terrified to disturb this conversation in case any consequences would fall on him just like Nino.  


Students coming through the school made everyone turn. Many of them began shouting things like:

“Mom!”

“Dad!”

“I’m here! I’m safe!”

Or...

“Ladybug saved us!”

The parents of those students ran to them and hugged them in disbelief, silently thanking Ladybug.

But Alya and Nino didn’t see their classmates.

“Oh god, why haven’t they come out yet?”

Everyone else stood watching at the school intensely to see someone they knew come out.

_Please come out son._

Even Gabriel Agreste began to plead.

It worked...

  


sort of.

“Daddy!”

They turned to see Kim carrying Chloe.

_That’s a site to behold._ Thought Alya.

“Chloe! Darling!You’re ok!”

Alya and Nino began rushing to everyone else and hugged them, sighing in relief. And just as they were about to question Adrien’s absence... someone else beat them to it.

“Where is my son?!”

“He.. Uhh…Ladybug… Uhh-”

“What!”

“The floor collapsed under Adrien!”

Everyone was silent as they watched Chloe continue.

“He got stuck under some rubble, but Ladybug soon arrived and she began dealing with… it.”

She quickly lowered her eyes to the floor as she finished her sentence.

“Your all despicable!”

They all gasped, hurt.

“You leave him behind. Blindly trusting Ladybug to save him. What if she doesn’t? Huh? None of you deserve to be around my son. Next time I see him. He will be immediately taken out of public school-”

BOOM!

 

Everyone as fast as lightning turned around to look at the once burning school...

Now a demolition site.

They began shouting “Adrien!”  and “Ladybug!”.

And before they could go and search for them, the Police stopped them and immediately escorted them to the doctors to be checked out.

“No! I won’t stand for this!”

“I’m sorry sir but it is against the law to let you through”

The chief firefighter and police officer stated to Gabriel.

“I will not comply to this atrocity. My son is out there somewhere and every second scouts aren’t sent to search for him he could be dead!”

The fireman spoke.  

“I’m sorry, but we need to conduct safety measures before we can go in-”

BOOM!

 

The second bomb sounded...

Everyone ducked and covered this time. Winds began to roar and dust was being sent into everyone eyes.

The explosion was louder and worse in the way that the previous demolition sight, filled with parts of the building and high piles of rubble were now like baking powder. Everything turned to dust.  

When it was over, everyone screamed like never before.

The loudest belonging to Gabriel Agreste, who was blindly running into the danger in search of Adrien.

_Please don’t let him end up like Emilie. Please. He’s all I have._

Memories of being with him, ignoring him, locking him up began to flash before his eyes as he ran, searching everywhere.

Nothing escaped his eye.

So when he saw the lock of blond hair and blood, the tears in his eyes burst as he crumpled to the floor.

_No, please. No. Anything but this._

He began murmuring to himself when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

Natalie was standing there, covered in debris just as he was. Her hair was messed up.

_Probably from running._

And she began to comfort him.

For a few minutes it was just them, they didn’t notice anything else, they were too busy staring at the lock of hair when someone shouted.

It was Alya.

“Look, I think it’s him.”

They looked up and towards the direction in which Alya pointed.

_Could it really be?..._

“She’s right!!” Natalie said as she stood up and hoisted Gabriel.

And he saw it, the  flash of blond.

  


And … blood.

Everyone immediately began to run, tripping over stuff that was left over.

Mr. Agreste ran impossibly fast, it would have been impressive it weren’t for the situation.

As he was getting closer he saw a dainty hand.

He saw blue hair.

He saw what he presumed was pigtails.

_Ladybug?_

But when he came up, all he saw was his son, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Both in critical condition.

He yelled for them to call for medical attention.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s a wrap! Thanks for waiting for so long. Sending love! And remember to comment your thoughts, ideas, and questions. Constructive Criticism is Welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	9. Three Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the encouragement and positivity. Now Onward!
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning. The story will begin with important facts thrown to you, but it will be explained later.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been three days since the fire.

Three days since the terrorist attack.

Three days since the last time they went to school.

Three days since the akumatization of Blazer.

Three days since Ladybug was last spotted.

Three days since they took Marinette and Adrien to the hospital.

And three days, since they found out that both were in a coma, with a very slim chance of coming out anytime soon...

* * *

                              


Anyone who entered the hospital room of Marinette and Adrien would feel a wave of strong emotions like depression, sadness and anger wash over.

The visitors had grim facial expressions painted, some whispering with others. A group quietly observing everyone, few on their phones, and a couple explaining to their friends of what’s going on and what they missed.

Even though they knew that the two of them weren’t even listening.

And the patients themselves…

  


Well they had tubes connecting to them everywhere.  IV bags hanging, feeding them medicine, and the heart monitor beeping loudly.

It was the only form of comfort that supports the fact they’re alive.

Not well, but still alive.

By now, most of the students caught in the fire have been released. Most of her classmates were here. Only Lila, Rose and Juleka weren’t present. Rose and Juleka having the TATP somehow had caused a temporary house arrest until further notice. And Lila was still in the ER. But Alix was here. Upon hearing the news about her friends, she quickly came to the hospital. Marinette’s parents weren’t here as well since they had to stay in a different hospital due to injuries they received from the blow of the second bomb.

The school being burnt has caused no more school days till they can redirect classes to be on other school grounds. The news stated there was a bomb threat right before the explosion, that’s why they were gonna have a lockdown. Upon further investigation they found out that the threat was bombing the ‘akuma’ class, since they were so attracted by akumas. Everyone wondered how the bombs got sneaked in. Possibly with the help of a school member. But the search for the culprit is still going on.              

“... and that’s what’s been happening.” Alya finished.

“ You forgot to tell them that they’re in a coma because of _you_.” Sneered Chloe from her custom, soft couch that her dad brought in.

“Not this again!”

Before Alya could retort. Another beat her to it.

“From what I am hearing…” Alix stated from her chair. “...is that Chloe, your the _real_ reason the school burned. If you hadn’t kicked the table-”

“I wasn’t the one who kicked the table!”

“We can all vouch that _you_ kicked the table, since we were all there as well.” Ivan smugly said while standing up as everyone agreed.

But Sabrina just _had to_ intervene…

“It-it isn’t Chloe’s fault at all! Adrien was the one who dropped it!”

“Adrikins didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Neither did any of us!”

“The dude’s in a coma and yet he’s being dragged into this?!”

“What is Adrien being dragged into?” Asked Gabriel Agreste, who just came back from somewhere important. He was leaning by now against the doorframe with Natalie standing behind him.

And just as Chloe had her mouth open to speak, she quickly shut it closed when she remembered something.

_Right._ They all thought. _He still doesn’t know._

When  Adrien’s father demanded to know who caused the school to be burned down, they lied.

Feigning innocence and stating that either they can’t remember or that it wasn’t there. Because if he knew, then no one would see Adrien for a long, long time. 

‘Well?” He asked. Starting to get irritated.

Everyone in the room began to awkwardly laugh in order to buy some time

_They are hiding something from me. I’d better get to the bottom of this._

“Well… you see… Kim here…” Nino started and was shortly interrupted.

“Me! Why me!?” Kim said offended.

Alix quickly leaned towards Kim’s ear and angrily began whispering with a watching Gabriel in front of them.

“You bozo! Your the excuse because he heard _you_ say that Adrien was dragged into something even though he’s in a coma! Now man up and accept your fate or else we will all give you some nice presents after he leaves.”

That got to Kim. He abruptly stood up and began talking.

“Yeah…well … we… we were talking about gym class…”

Everyone mentally face-palmed.

“... And I thought that I could beat anyone at our new school in PE when we will be transferring. And Alix thought that Adrien could do better than me and we got in a huge argument. So ya...”

He turned and looked at Alix with a look that only gave one message.

_You threatened me so now I’m dragging you into this._

And she was furious. So she returned a glare herself.

_Ohhh, you’ll get something back once they leave. I promise that._

Everyone around could read their messages and paused at Alix’s, because there was no need to decipher what she meant by that. 

While all that happened, Gabriel began to think.

_Something is_ **_definitely_ ** _going on here._

A second voice intervened.

_Maybe they also know about Ladybug._

And a third.

_But that’s preposterous. They’re too blind._

And finally the fourth.

_If they knew,  then they would be much sadder and wouldn’t have that much hope for Blazer to be stopped._

On the day of the fire, Mr. Agreste and Ms. Bourgeois were angry with the Fire Chief. Claiming that if they had ‘stopped the fire earlier’ then Adrien would have been ‘safe’. They got the Mayor to fire the Chief fireman for his stupidness.

Causing the poor fireman to get akumatized into Blazer. Burning everything as revenge.

When Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t show up on the first day, the parisians thought something happened to them.

The second day they thought that they were dead.

And on the third day, they thought that the hero's gave up on them and left. Causing a riot.  

But it was a different situation for Hawkmoth...

The first day, he thought Ladybug got hurt in the fire and couldn’t fight. And without Ladybug, Chat Noir scampered off to hide.

The second day, he started remembering what happened the day before and how instead of Ladybug with his son, it was Ms. Dupain-Cheng and suspected her.

The third day he was sure it was her, the only thing he can’t figure out is what happened to her miraculous since it wasn’t there on her earrings.

Someone began to speak, breaking his thoughts.

“You really believe that he will think that your stupid excuse is plausible.” Said Natalie.

_So I’m not the only one suspecting that it was a stupid excuse._

“But it’s true!” someone said.

“No it isn’t, you have never once discussed about Adrien’s athletics before and now you do?!” Natalie  countered.

“She’s right!” Agreed Mr. Agreste.

“I-I-I…”

“How would you know what we do or don’t discuss about!” Said Nathaniel

“We have our ways.” They both stated calmly as if they expected that question.

They were all getting nervous.

_This is it. We’re dead._

“Now explain the real reason as to what you were really discussing.”

Some started arguing with Mr. Agreste, others shouting, while Alix and Kim started fighting. Causing Ivan, Max and Nino to try and stop them. The room started filling with negative emotions.

In the midst of all the chaos, the shouting, the fighting, someone coughed.

And three things happened at once.

Everyone stopped.

They looked at the cougher.

And…

Chloe passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dang! Hawkmoth knows! When will Blazer be stopped? When will Hawkmoth realize there’s no point in having Blazer around anymore? And who coughed to cause such a reaction?
> 
> Stay Tuned for more!
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	10. Blue-Bell Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! This story is going coming off track my original plan (In a good way ). That’s all I’ve got to say right now, so let’s get to reading!

 

 

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white.

Endless white land.

_Just like in Pixelater_.

For a split second he wondered how he knew that, what his own name was and what happened.

Until he did...

_My name is Adrien. And the last thing I remember was blue-bell eyes, before something… exploded?_

And that’s how it went for a while. He wondered things, sometimes he got answers in the form of quick flashbacks.

Other times, he didn’t.

One day he was walking around when he heard a voice talking. He spun around and looked to see where the voice was coming from when he saw her.

Her white porcelain skin with the equally dainty dress matched with the endless white land almost making her blend in.

If it weren’t for her hair.

She had hair … as dark as night.

Her eyes… bright blue, like a sunny day in the sky.

She turned around at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

“Hi…” He waved at her. “...my name is-”

“Adrien.” She finished for him.

Her voice sounded like an angel.

But something bugged him.

_Dude, how would you know what an angel sounds like?_

_What?_

He took a sharp breath. Then stared at her. And asked a question in a serious tone.

“How do you know my name?”

“I…” She had a certain look on her face.

_She’s probably thinking_...

_Or plotting._

A second said.

“...I don’t know? How did I know your name?”

“Why are you asking me!”

_She’s twisting everything. Never trust a pretty face._

“Shut-Up!” He yelled.

“What? O-oh... I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, I… voices...so…ya…”

He had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“L-look, your familiar and I think I knew you before, so let me re-introduce myself. Hi! I’m Marinette!”

She held her hand out eagerly and watched as Adrien considered her offer.

_Should I trust her? Maybe she’s the reason I can’t remember anything. But... I’m getting this feeling as well that she’s familiar._

He looked at her face again.

More specifically, her eyes.

_They aren’t just like a blue sky on a sunny day. They’re blue-bell eyes. Like the ones I saw. Maybe I should take a chance._

And he did, he cautiously put his hand out and shook her’s.

A white glow emitted from their joined hands. Causing a spark shoot through him.

It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling.

It felt warm... familiar... if he dare say, homey even.

And he liked it, he wanted more of it.

So he engulfed her in a hug as they slowly levitated off the ‘ground.’ The white glow quickly spread all over them like a soft blanket, like a safe haven. Until there was nothing left to show that something was inside.

Then everything disappeared into thin air.

Including the two of them.

 

* * *

  


When they opened their eyes, all they saw was darkness. A bottomless pit they were falling through. They tried to scream, talk, voice out their thoughts, but nothing came out. Every time it seemed like they were on mute. And the only thing they could hear was wind. But that didn’t matter. Because Adrien felt betrayed.

_How could have I been such a fool. I’m in this situation because of her._

A second voice interrupted him.

_Here we go again...your the one who hugged her, you caused yourself to end up this situation._

A third entered.

_ON the contrary...she’s the one who caused the glow._

The first argued back.

_No she wasn’t, it was him._

A fourth jumped in.

_It was_ **_both_ ** _of them._

All the voices stopped suddenly. Considering the thought. Then continued in a louder tone.

_He’s right!_

_He’s wrong!_

_Door!_ The fifth said.

_What?_ Adrien asked.

_Look a door!_

The voice turned feminine this time.

_That’s not my voice._

_“_ Of course it isn’t you duffus! It’s mine! And I said there is a door... look another one!”

That broke his thoughts.

“What? How are you speaking? Wait! A door!?”  Adrien questioned.

Marinette huffed while crossing her arms in air.

“Haven’t you been listening for the past minute!”

When Adrien shook his head she sighed and continued.

“Men… Look I have been trying to talk to you for the past 10 min and only the past **one** minute did I get actually words out. I was able to speak when doors began to pop out of nowhere! I think that’s our ticket out of here!”

“Uhh…”

She didn’t let him continue since she shoved him into the next door that appeared. Only letting him yelp for a second before they fell on the floor.

_Wait! Floor?_

He quickly got up and out of the mess of tangled limbs that was the two of them.

Adrien scanned their new surroundings. Baffled by the huge change of scenery.

Before, they were in an endless white land.

Then a bottomless pit.

And now…

They were in the woods.

With no living creature in site.

“What! The woods! What are we doing in the woods?!?” Marinette exclaimed.

“You should know! Your the one that pushed me into that stupid door!”

“Maybe...Maybe this is the real world. Maybe we did get out just ended in the woods...”

She looked at the surroundings again.

“Or maybe we weren’t supposed to leave through that door…”

Adrien got mad.

“Maybe! Maybe! Maybe you shouldn’t have just pushed me through a random door that popped out of thin air before talking to me! Maybe you should have thought ‘geez, maybe I should ask Adrien whether or not we should go into random doors that pop out of nowhere?’ ”

She started tearing up.

And Adrien stopped his yelling.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean that-”

“Y-you d-did.”

“I… It’s just that you need to think before you leap.”

“Sorry…”

“Let’s just figure a way out here before sunset.”

She looked up and noticed that they only had a couple of hours left before it would get dark.

 

* * *

 

They soon began to walk for about roughly 30 min before Marinette stopped dead in her tracks.

“What’s wrong?”

She mumbled something too low for him to hear.

“Could you repeat that?”

“There’s a door…”

He whipped his head towards the direction she was looking at.

And there it was…

A door…

In the middle of the woods…

They ran as fast as lightning, but once they touched the handle it disappeared.

“What!”

“Impossible!”

“How! Last time it worked!”

And that’s how it worked for a while, Marinette saw a door. They ran to it and it disappeared. The weird thing was that only Marinette found them first.

 

* * *

 

It was almost sunset when we were running off in the direction of another door Marinette supposedly saw when I began to hear voices.  

“Did you hear that?”

She stopped and turned around.

“What?”

“It sounds like our classmates?”

She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien are you okay? What classmates? What _voices_? The only voice I’m hearing is yours.”

“Ya, I am ok. But I hear multiple voices. It’s like when I found you… they probably got stuck here as well, we’ve got to find them-”

He didn’t get to continue…

Adrien dramatically stumbled forward and braced himself by gripping Marinette’s shoulder like a form of lifeline, and began to have a coughing fit. Gradually getting worse until he couldn’t take it anymore and passed out. Leaving behind a terrified Marinette alone as he slowly began to vanish into thin air.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OOF! Can I just say ‘like father like son’ Both have different voices in their heads that like to argue. But man, where did Adrien go? What about Marinette? Were they really in a coma, or something much more? How did they see each other? What about the voices? See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	11. Master Fu

                    ~THREE DAYS EARLIER~  
  
They were sitting in the living room when they heard the news. His tea slipped from his hands and spilled as they watched the news with weary eyes.   
  
It was of two very familiar faces being put on a stretcher and into a med truck.   
  
Two faces that he should know.  
  
Two faces that belong to the people he chose.  
  
Chosen to wield the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous and to protect Paris.  
  
The green kwami perched on the shoulder of the guardian grew nervous by the second.  
  
“Master what will we do now? The hero's are in no shape to fight and another akuma has been sent out.”  
  
“I don’t know.” He said softly.   
  
“What about the others?” Wayzz pried.  
  
“We will see, but they’re in a traumatic state right now. They can’t fight either.”  
  
All he got was a sigh.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, does it. Without the Ladybug miraculous to purify the akuma, the situation will only get worse.”  
  
“That’s why we need to lay low to think about what we will do and hope that too much damage does not get done.”  
  
Wayzz wouldn’t have any of this.  
  
“But Master! The Miraculous Ladybug cure cannot bring back the dead! It’s too risky!”  
  
“Wayzz! My decision is final!”  
  
He resigned.  
  
“I hope you know what your doing.”  
  
The guardian whispered to himself, too low for anyone else to hear.  
  
“I hope so too.”  
  


* * *

  
  
24 hours passed.   
  
In those long hours, 5 buildings burned. 25 people got injured, and one person died.   
  
It was during those dark hours that Master Fu made up his decision, to get a temporary Ladybug and Chat Noir. But that required going to them, which was the hard part.  If someone saw them, he could be reported and found out.  
  
It was when Wayzz was rewatching yesterday's news report did he notice something strange.   
  
“Our situation just got 100 times worse.” he stated gravely.  
  
 “How?” Asked Fu.  
  
“Their miraculous weren’t on them when they were sent to the hospital.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I meant that look…” He stopped on Marinette’s picture. “...She doesn’t have her earrings on and Ladybug was reported to have been in that building.”   
  
“Your right. It must have been knocked off during one of the explosions, the same is for Chat Noir.”  
  
 “So that means it's still in the school! We need to retrieve the Miraculous immediately before someone else does.”  
  
“Your right, we need to leave at once.”   
  
He locked the door, put up the ‘closed’ sign and left.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they got to the sight, they immediatly ducked behind the crime scene tape and began to  search.   
  
“They were found around here, so let’s split up. It will be faster.”  
  
“Be careful Wayzz.”  
  
“Of course Master.”  
  
They began searching for 30 min before Master Fu found an earring. Unfortunately, before he could call for Wayzz, he was caught.  
  
“Excuse me sir, you do realise your in a crime scene?” A police officer shouted from a short distance as he gradually got closer.  
  
Master Fu hid the earring and decided to play as an old man to get out. He acted more fraile, vulnerable, and put on a questioning gaze.  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
The police officers face softened as he gently pulled him out of the area.   
  
“If I may ask, what were you doing here?”  
  
“I…” Think Fu Think. “...I saw one of my grandchildren on the news and rushed to see them. I must have not seen the tape in all the rush.”   
  
The officer’s face melted completely into sympathy and pity.  
  
“They were evacuated a couple hours ago, if you had seen them, then they have probably either gone back home or if they were injured. The hospital.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Do you need any help getting back?”  
  
“No thank you, I may look old but I can walk fine.”  
  
“If your sure?”  
  
“Yes I am.”  
  
“Ok, well good day.”  
  
He tipped his hat and returned to work.  
  
Fu began to walk away from the worker, and scanned for Wayzz.   
  
He slowed down when he spotted him.  
  
And whispered quietly so no one else would hear.   
  
“Wayzz.”  
  
He heard him and flew into his open pocket.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I was caught as soon as I found one of the earrings.”  
  
“Whew!”  
  
That caused him to look down and notice that Wayzz had something hidden as well.  
  
“What did you find?”  
  
The kwami smirked.  
  
“The other earring.”  
  
He sighed in relief until another revelation sparked.  
  
“What about the ring?”  
  
He looked down in sadness.  
  
“Nothing... I can’t even sense its aura.”  
  
“What a mystery...but we need to leave before anyone suspects us.”  
  
“What! What about the ring!”    
  
“Right now is not the time, we will return when everything settles down.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“We leave!”  
  
“Ok”  
  
I think all this pressure is getting to him. Wayzz thought.  
  
When they got back, they cleaned the earring and healed Tikki.  
  
Ending the day with one promise.   
   
“We will return once more tomorrow.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
                ~NEXT DAY~  
  
  
With the earrings firmly in his pocket and Tikki with Wayzz hidden inside. He walked across town to the school.  
  
 He began picking up his pace after he had to duck and hide from Blazer and all his chaos.   
  
But they had a plan to fix this.  
  
1.Go to the school  
  
2\. Find Plagg  
  
3\. Head to the hospital  
  
4\. Put their miraculous on them  
  
They had to scratch the previous plan because Tikki didn’t want a new holder, even if it was temporary.   
  
The miraculous would help in many ways. Including healing them faster, then they’d transform and save Paris. The End. His thoughts broke when someone bumped into him hard, knocked the guardian to the ground, and then ran off. He was yelling for that person to come back when the kwamis tugged at him and told him that they arrived.  
  
After a quick check that there were no akumas or officers there, they split up once more and began searching. An hour passed and they didn’t find it anywhere.   
  
Just as they were going to give up and leave, Master Fu’s foot kicked something and a small metal object skipped across the place.   
  
“The ring!” They said in unison.  
  
Tikki flew in excitement and slowed to a stop when she got a good look at the ring.  
  
The air suddenly grew thicker, a form of tension building upon it. But the two onlookers didn’t know why it happened.  
  
Shouldn’t Tikki be happy we found the ring?  
  
Tears began to form at her eyes as she grabbed the miraculous in such loving care.   
  
And both the guardian and the kwamis smiles disappeared as Tikki handed the ring back.  
  
No, not again!  
  
“Is there any way w-we can fix it?” Cried Tikki.  
  
Master Fu hummed a sad melody as he inspected the ring.  
  
A sad and conflicted aura poured onto him as he traced with his finger along the big, long, jagged crack on the center of the ring.  
  
“Master, what are we going to do.”  
  
Please say there’s more time.  
  
“We can still help him, but we need to be quick.”  
  
“This hasn’t happened for a long time.”  
  
“This has happened before?” Tikki questioned.  
  
“Yes, with the peacock miraculous.” They replied.  
  
“How-”  
  
“That doesn’t matter, I’m more worried about the effects its had on Adrien.”  
  
He just changed the subject, what doesn’t he want us to know, what is he -Wait.  
  
“What effects?” Asked both Kwami’s.  
  
“Miraculous when damaged can have have effects on the holder, whether it's positive or negative.”  
  
But Tikki still had a shred of hope.  
  
“What if he wasn’t wearing the Miraculous when it broke.”   
  
“On the news, the spot on his finger where the ring should be has a burned mark.”  
  
She deflated.  
  
“Impossible!”  
  
“Let’s just pray whatever affects he has are reversible.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They went to the hospital in a taxi, quickly put the earrings on Marinette when the room was empty and left.  
  
He didn’t visit Adrien yet because he had limited time left to heal Plagg.   
  
Paris needed Ladybug more right now…  
  
But he didn’t realize that Adrien wasn’t in the hospital at all.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wait! Then where is he? I feel like this was the most dense chapter I’ve written so far. Not as dense as Adrien, duh. But I’ve dropped hints on him. Can anyone guess the effects on Adrien so far? If so, comment or pm me.
> 
> On a side note, Thomas Astruc (The creator of Miraculous) said that the Miraculous aren’t indestructible, it is just harder to destroy. It was a mistake in the script (Said in Queen Wasp, I think). Sorry to demolish the ideas of Chat Noir getting akumatized with his akuma in his ring. Then not being able to cataclysm it to free the akuma. And poof, they can’t destroy it.


	12. Somethings Wrong With Him

He smelled debris with a dash of something burnt mixed in.

It stung his nose.

He would have continued to sleep peacefully if it didn't bother him so much. He cracked an eye open and sneezed when he inhaled all the dust. Then he slowly got up and rubbed off excess stuff from his hair and clothes as he took in his surroundings.

_Where am I?_ He questioned.

There were huge buildings everywhere, well except where he was standing.

He got out of the site, started walking in a random direction and decided to just wing it. 

He stopped occasionally to look at things he found unusual or interesting. Since he only remembered what happened in the coma. He found himself constantly staring at the numerous pictures of him and his face plastered all over the City.

Passerby would give him weird looks, he assumed it was because of his dirt covered clothes and messed up hair.

Anyone he wanted to approach would always either be too busy or tell him to back off.

He turned while he walked to get a good look at his surroundings when he crossed the street. He didn’t notice the car until he heard the screeching of the tires.

Luckily it stopped just as he  jerked off the street in an attempt to not get hit and ended on top of an unknown elderly man.

He didn’t get a good look at the man since his senses heightened because of the overload of information he got. He was frightened and ran off.

Ran as far as his legs could take him until he stopped and ran inside a nearby alley.

He leaned against a wall as he coughed again and tried to steady his heart rate. Once done, he looked in a puddle and saw his reflection and it wasn’t good. His pale skin, perspiring forehead, and bloodshot eyes, didn’t make any sense.

When he finished staring, he made sure to pull his hoodie up to block his face and left.

After walking a while, he stopped in front of a electronic store and looked at the TV’s at the store’s window.

It was on the news channel.

Showing the video of him and Marinette being sent to the hospital.

He was both confused and delighted.

_Huh? So we did know each other before, didn’t we? That explains the familiarity. But what happened?_

His thoughts were interupted by a nearby wail.

“It's so sad!”

He looked to his right at a young lady no older than him.

“What?” He asked.

“I said it’s sad! Those poor kids shouldn’t have to go through that kind of stuff! Imagine if that happened to one of us! It must be horrible for them!”

He _attempted_ to comfort her.

“Actually, everything's alright, nothing really bad happened to us!”

But it failed miserably.

“A-are you mocking me!”

He took a step back and went into defensive mode.

“N-no! It’s just that-”

He didn’t get to continue because of a sudden shaking.

He latched onto a nearby wall for support as it got worse.

“Was that an earthquake?” He asked as it ended.

“No… another building must have collapsed…”

She looked down. Not willing to do anything.

But Adrien wouldn’t have any of it.

“What! Those people need our help!”

He ran off in the direction of the chaos. Ignoring the shout of the lady.

When he arrived, he saw that only a chunk of the building fell. But what was left standing still burned. Help had not arrived yet, so he ran head first into the building as people rushed out. One man had tried to stop him.

“Are you crazy! The building won’t last for long! You need to leave!”

“I don’t care!”

He brushed past him and ran up.

Many people were stuck in their rooms, but he helped them out. They left grateful.

The building shook once more and more people rushed down.

_Just a little longer, please._

He went to another floor as the rest of the top 2 floors crumbled.

_Oh my god!_ He stared, too shocked to move.

But some people shouted for help, bringing him back down to earth.

There was a couple trapped on a balcony, a mother with a leg caught under the remainings of a fallen roof, and a child somewhere lost.

His legs became weak as he helped the mother and child down the floors.

The smoke was filling his lungs, the child grew heavy from passing out, and the mother started to slow down due to a lack of oxygen.

But he didn’t stop, he couldn’t.

He didn’t stop when parts of his vision blackened, when he got a headache, or when they ran into dead ends.

He was one floor away from the ground when another part of the building crumbled. It threw off his balance and all three of them fell. But he got back up as he heard the firefighters coming there way. He grabbed the child and gave it to the mom and told her to go down since help will meet them on their way.

He turned back and looked around the room.

_I was for sure I heard someone._

He didn’t realize that it wasn’t normal to have heard the sound of a floorboard creaking during all that chaos.

“Hello!” He shouted as one of his legs became numb.

_That fall must have hurt me more than I thought. I need to leave soon._

He had to go back if he wanted to live another day.

He turned around just as something.

Or someone. 

Grabbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ya, I think there is something wrong with him. He just doesn’t know it. Reviews are helpful. But I feel like I’m missing something crucial that I can’t pinpoint. So if you have any ideas, please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	13. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! New Chapter! Enjoy! And to the reviewer who commented about the confusing stuff, I know it is confusing to read and understand some parts. Believe me when I say that there were times when I didn’t understand what I wrote myself. But I try really hard to make it easy to understand. Besides. If the reader understands everything,then what would be the purpose of reading the rest of the book. It can get boring very easily. But I think my biggest problems are transitions, formatting (Since every chapter is different, and obsessively using horizontal lines , but I’m working on that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, this applies to everyone and all the chapters (past and future). If you don’t understand something, feel free to review or pm me and I’ll respond. 
> 
>  
> 
> But thanks for the reminder.

  
  


I don’t know how long I sat there, sobbing. But by the time I looked up, it was was well into the night. Stars already sprinkled across the vast sky. For some reason looking at these stars  helped calm me down enough to gather my senses. I took in my current predicament and grimaced slightly. The best option would be to build a temporary camp. Create a fire, gather berries, and make a sleeping area. 

 

I didn’t consider it a bed. 

 

Beds are comfy. 

 

This was not.  

 

The ground covered with huge leaves and using a log as a pillow was not considered comfortable. 

 

Not at all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Winds began to pick up, expanding the fire. 

 

Causing me to move my stuff a bit away from the blaze. 

 

Since when I get so sensitive to fires?

 

I lied back once more and started staring at the sky. Identifying as many constellations, stars, planets, and moons as I could. 

 

Soon I got drowsy. 

 

I began to hallucinate as my consciousness fought against dreamland.

 

They were failing so far.

 

Sometimes I’d see Adrien sitting nearby, his mere presence comforting. 

 

 

Until he disappeared and cold, hard, reality settled in. 

 

Other times I would see some bakery sweets from my family. 

 

Or a shiny metal object gleaming behind some bushes.

 

Wait what shiny object!

 

I leaned from my spot, looking for the previous item. Before I  stopped.

 

Good grief Marinette you’re just hallucinating again. Stooping as low as seeing dumb objects. Get a grip!

 

I slapped my cheek. Waking myself completely.

 

Look! No more shiny stuff! 

 

I calmed down and relaxed. 

 

It didn’t last long.

 

I got up again and looked around.

 

* * *

  
  


A few minutes passed before it gleamed once more.

 

I whipped my neck so fast that I was afraid that later I would get whiplash. But that didn’t matter to me right now, what mattered was that it happened. Again. 

 

Maybe it’s real.   I thought.

 

Maybe it’s not.

 

A second voice said.

 

A third interjected.

 

Doesn’t matter, get some sleep. Ok. Good. Goodnight.

 

And I shut my eyes, tossing and turning.  Trying  to sleep. But to no avail, I couldn’t. Something was bugging me about it.

 

So the second voice returned.

 

Oh. My. God. Just check the stupid thing. You’ll see it’s nothing and you’ll go back to sleep. 

 

I slowly and quietly crept to the bush. Afraid that if I made a single sound, then it would disappear. I pushed the bushes from one another and grabbed the object.

 

Correction: Objects .  More than one.

 

I went near the fire and slowly examined the objects in my hands using the flame as a form of light. 

 

It was a pair of ladybug earrings.

 

How unusual.

 

I wouldn’t dare put on some run of the mill pair of earrings that I found in the dirt. But something compelled me to do it, that it would have the solution to everything.

  
  


* * *

  
  


So due to the small portion of sanity and reasonableness left in me, I washed them in a nearby river.

 

It feels so weird here. I thought as I examined the area.

 

It’s like no living creature existed.

 

I quickly returned and sat down on the ground.

 

Just as I did, a rain droplet fell on my nose.

 

“Ughh! Really?!”

 

I got frustrated, so I  tossed the earring across the camp as the fire extinguished.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was pitch black.

 

So much for being lucky.

 

After sitting there for 2 min, I became agitated as a thousand thoughts crossed my mind. 

 

I didn’t lose the earrings, did I? I was just angry at the moment and didn’t mean it-What am I doing! Acting like this all because of an earring! Oh who am I kidding! I need them back! 

 

I blindly crawled towards the shiny earrings. The moonlight helped it reflect off the earrings as they were on the ground. 

 

I grabbed it, not caring about anything anymore, and plucked them inside my earlobes. A bright light consumed my vision as Tikki the kwami morphed in front of me.

 

Tikki quickly flew up to my cheek and hugged it. The contact restoring all of my memories.

 

As a child...

 

As Ladybug...

 

Me being in a coma state...

 

And Adrien being Chat Noir...

 

* * *

 

“T-tikki…”

 

“I’ve missed you!”

 

There were many words that could be used to describe what we were feeling at that moment. Happiness, joy, excitement...

 

But one thing you should know was that there were waterworks.

 

They were happy tears.

 

After a while we separated from each other and I grabbed any belongings that I needed and went out to find a dry area. 

 

We sat under a thick tree. Tikki settled on my left index finger as I, myself, sat on a big leaf with my legs criss-crossed. 

 

I barely sat down when Tikki began talking.

 

“Marinette I’m so happy that you are okay!”

 

“Same. I thought I was going to be alone here forever!”

 

As I laughed, the once buzzing atentas of Tikki suddenly dropped. And I got worried.

 

This isn’t like her.

 

“Tikki?”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

So I asked again in a stronger tone.

 

“Tikki…”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tikki responded in a meek voice.

 

“... where am I?”

 

“I… you…”

 

Tikki gave up delaying the inevitable.

 

“... you’re not in the woods… you’re really… in… a…”

 

“In a what?”

 

I was getting impatient.

 

“Your in a coma!”

 

I shot up from my seat and started pacing. Completely ignoring my soggy clothes.

 

Because of my sudden movement, Tikki fell into a nearby hole and got up.

 

Catching a part of my rambling.

 

“... but how! We were in a coma?! Wait, if we were in a coma then he was in a coma as well, but how could he also be in a coma with me, unless I made him up somehow which seems highly unlikely-”

 

“Who’s ‘he’ Marinette?”

 

I stopped, my arms fell to my side as I whispered his name.

 

“Adrien.”

 

Tikki gasped and hid.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Tikki you can come out. He’s not here, and even if he was you wouldn’t have had to hide. We found out each others identities right before the explosion.”

 

I then added something under my breath, too low for Tikki to hear.

 

“Maybe even the impact somehow got us together in the same coma...”

 

“You guys know! Where is he now if he’s not here?”

 

“I don’t know. We were chasing after another door- it’s a long story.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

Was all Tikki said.

 

“Well… he… he stopped, saying that he was hearing voices again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Ya, he said that he heard me when he found me…”

 

A tear fell.

 

“...He thought it was of our classmates, it was back when we didn’t remember much so I thought that he might have gone crazy…”

 

A second appeared.

 

“...But then he started coughing vigorously before he passed out and vanished into thin air…”

 

Tears were streaming down my face by now. But I didn’t care and continued.

 

“A-and… and I was alone for a while… and I don’t know where he is… and what if he’s in danger because I couldn’t get to him? What if he’s dead? What if-”

 

“What if…”

 

Tikki interjected.

 

“What if he got out of the coma. Maybe he’s somewhere waiting for you to get better. Maybe he’s safe. Maybe he’s saving Paris from an akuma…”

 

“An akuma?”

 

“I’ll explain later.”

 

“But there’s probably an akuma terrorizing Paris as we speak. What if I’m stuck here forever! Paris needs its Ladybug!”

 

I started panicking at the thought, but it appeared as though Tikki expected it, and she did.

 

“That’s why I’m here. Master Fu put your earrings on you.  That’s  how I got here. I’ve been in situations like this before. All you have to do is use your lucky charm. It will give you a clue as to what you need to do, then just call on Miraculous Ladybug and it will return you back to Paris.”

 

“It’s that simple?”

 

“Yes, not  everything is overly complicated. Now let’s get out of here!”

 

Tikki flew in close and wiped a stray tear.

 

“Okay.” 

 

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

 

“T-tikki…”

 

We made eye contact.

 

“...Spots On!”

 

As the transformation flowed through, so did my confidence.

 

I grabbed my yoyo, studied it with interest and called on one of my powers.

 

“Lucky Charm!”

 

A  ring fell onto the palm of my open hand.

 

It was a familiar ring

 

It was shaped like…

 

Adrien’s.

 

But spotted.

 

Just as I was about to get out of here a yellow flash stopped me. 

 

The single, black spot on the center of the ring portrayed a video screen.

 

“Huh?”

 

Was all I got to say before it played.

  
  


* * *

 

Adrien was helping a child and gave it to a woman.

 

I think that was the mother?  I questioned.

 

He directed them somewhere and they left.

 

He stepped back into the room and scanned the area. 

 

What is he looking for?

 

He stopped, shrugged, and turned around just as someone came into view and grabbed him.

 

I gasped.

 

It tossed him across the room and against a wall, crashing on a chair. He was gripping his arm as he stood up  and was breathing heavily. Scooting up, against the nearest wall he began to question the figure.

 

“What...what do you want from me?”

 

A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke.

 

“You think your so special Agreste.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“It’s your fault it happened and your going to pay.”

 

The screen became static and slowly it disappeared off the ring. Returning it to being a black spot.

  
  


* * *

 

I stared at where the video was. 

 

Anger, confusion, despair and determination pumped through my veins as I gripped the ring.

 

I kissed it gently, then tossed it high up into the sky. 

 

Pictures of Adrien, of Paris, of her friends and family flashed before my eyes as I shouted proudly. 

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you like this new style of writing? If so let me know, or if it is confusing I won’t do it again. Besides that, is it just me, or have a lot of fanfics paused lately?


	14. Hospital Revelations

Alya and Sabine were sitting in Marinette's hospital room chatting when they saw a flash of pink in the general direction of the bed. Upon uncovering their eyes, they noticed that where an unconscious coma stated Marinette was, Ladybug gasping loudly sat now.

 

It didn’t take Alya long to figure out what happened.

 

“Marinette… you’re… you’re...Ladybug?”

 

“Yes.” Was all she could say. She was barely grasping her surroundings and now she had to add two  _ more _ identity reveal conversations to her list. She didn’t get to even process that fact before her mom tackled her in a hug. And continuously voiced her thoughts on these past few days until one sentence accidentally fell from her lips. 

 

“Oh god! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I found out the school exploded with you still in it! I was so worried-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Alya said. “You knew that Marinette was ladybug!” 

 

“Yes, I did.” She stated calmly.

 

“But how?”

 

Her mom turned and smirked at her.

 

“You really didn’t believe that you could keep something like that away from us. Did you?”

 

“Us?” Echoed Alya.

 

“Dad knew too!” Marinette shouted.

 

“Of course he did.”

 

“Uh… this is too much for me to handle, I think I’m getting a headache.”

 

She started rubbing at her temple.

 

“Well. Here’s one positive thought.”

 

They both turned to look at Alya.

 

“At least no one else was in the room when you transformed.”

 

“Seriously.” Sabine deadpanned.

 

“But why wasn’t anyone else here… were they with Adrien.”

 

They stopped suddenly and Sabine hugged Marinette carefully as she tried to break the news to her gently.

 

“Adrien woke up coughing and vanished. He was also in this room with you and removed us to investigate. He’s been missing for a while so everyone except us two went out to search for him. But we haven’t gotten any news yet.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Her eyes dimmed as tears began to fill her vision.  Alya saw this and decided to divert the conversation at that moment.

 

“Ya… but Chloe passed out when it happened and tripped on some valuable equipment then hit her head and broke her leg.  _ Again. _ She got banned from the hospital  _ and _ she was forced to stay at home for the week. Her father wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

 

They both started to half heartedly chuckle at the thought. She stopped laughing as a voice grew. 

 

They froze. 

 

It wasn’t one of them. 

 

And since Ladybug was here instead of Marinette…

 

… Sabine pushed Marinette out of the window.

 

“What are you doing!” Yelled Alya.

 

Sabine opened her mouth to explain.

 

But she didn’t get an answer as the door flew open and a familiar pink haired girl barged into the room with Kim and Max in tow. Yelling the sentence of the year.

 

“Did you guys hear that Adrien was being held captive!”

 

That froze the three women.

 

“What!”

 

Luckily the currently hiding lady’s voice wasn’t heard as Max started to explain.

 

“Ya. The akuma, Blazer, was holding Adrien as bait. Getting revenge and hoping that  _ finally  _ either Gabriel Agreste or one of the superheroes would show.”

 

While they tried to understand what he just said, Kim said his own input on the situation. Even though half of the people didn’t listen.

 

“I’m just wondering how long it will take for it to get through Hawkmoths thick skull that no one is going to show.”

  
  


* * *

 

_ Adrien’s in danger. _

 

That was the only thing that Marinette could think about.

 

The thought that if she saved him earlier, this could have been prevented. 

 

The thought that if she chose to leave with Adrien right after she found him, then he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

 

The thought that if  _ someone else _ figured out her identity, everyone that she knew could be  in danger.

 

Her thoughts were cut off as someone spoke.

 

“Ya...there are rumors going around that Hawkmoth might know Ladybug’s identity...”

 

_ What. _

 

She stopped breathing at that moment. She quickly tossed all her thoughts aside and listened back into the conversation just as Alix continued.

 

“I meant that Hawkmoth wouldn’t just let an akuma roam around the same area for three days without a plan. I know that Blazer burned random buildings, but he always went to a hospital just to look at, and today as well as yesterday he only came here. Circled around the place but never entered. I heard it gave many patients heart attacks. So I think that he probably connected the dots that Ladybug is injured and at a hospital, then narrowed it down to this one.”

 

They were silenced for a moment until one dared to break it. The name of the breaker, was Alya.

“Wow, that was a huge theory with  _ many  _ holes. I mean you never know…  _ anyways  _ let’s talk about anything else.”

 

_ That’s good. Alya’s changing the topic, but I need to make sure to cover my tracks next time. _

 

“What about Chat Noir? Why don’t people wonder what happened to him, like he’s been missing for an even longer amount of time. He didn’t show up when our school burned.” Asked Kim.

 

Sabine replied. “Assuming, that Chat Noir has a life as well…” She threw a pointed look at Kim. “...then we can guess that he got caught up with something of his own, or he got injured himself.”

 

_ Thanks mom. _ Marinette thought. 

 

She didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation, just watched as something shifted in Alya. She looked as if she was drowning herself in other thoughts. A few minutes later Alya quickly rambled an excuse and shoved them out of the door, slamming it closed.

 

She turned around with a wild look in her eyes as she reached out of the window, grabbed Ladybug and pulled her up. Blurting out the question that plagued her mind minutes ago.

 

“Adrien is Chat Noir. Isn’t he?”

 

She could only numbly nod.

 

“Well then…” She said as she slammed her hands on the window sill.

 

The change of tone in her voice and the sound of her hands contacting the piece of wood caused Marinette to look up. 

 

“... you’d better go and save your Prince Charming! Save the deets for the private interview later!”

 

Alya then pushed Marinette out of the window and wished her luck.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. Identity reveal, again, everyone is getting so smart. Can I just say that Marinette has the world’s best mom and friend. Like who else would push someone out of the window of a ten story building without warning. Hope you enjoy! Action will begin next chapter. I think. Comment your thoughts. Constructive Criticism is welcome with open arms. Literally. I know this not the best thing I’ve written.
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	15. The Fight (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like the actual Miraculous Ladybug show, I update new chapters very slowly. But here's a new one anyways. I expect the next chapter to come out probably tomorrow. 
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who needs help with understanding the story, here’s a basic summary of what’s happened so far (It’s in chronological order, not exactly in chapter order) …
> 
>  
> 
> Marinette gets partnered with Adrien for a project and is threatened/bullied by Lila and Chloe. Which get’s her almost akumatized. Thanks to Tikki’s quick thinking she isn’t an akuma. But ultimately she stays home the next day and finds out that the school is on fire because of a chemical explosion Adrien accidently caused. Marinette transforms and goes as Ladybug inside the building, finding the part of her class that got trapped. They leave and she starts digging for Adrien, only to get caught in a bomb explosion caused by terrorists. They find out each others identities right before a second, stronger, explosion put them both in a coma. When everyone finds them, the firefighter chief gets akumatized into Blazer. Setting buildings aflame for the next three days until Adrien gets out of the coma. Only to land in Hawk Moth’s clutches. Master Fu finds the miraculous and discovers that the Black Cat ring is broken. He then helps get Marinette out of her coma, and in the process reveals her secret identity as Ladybug to her mom and best friend.

 

Ladybug was swinging across Paris towards the Eiffel Tower. Too blinded by her worrying over Adrien, she didn’t hear the sound of thousands of cameras taking photographs of her.

 

She landed in a crouch on a nearby rooftop. As she observed them, she noted that Adrien seemed to be tied to a chair and that Blazer was talking with Hawk Moth. As she got closer she began formulating a plan since she was close enough to hear some of Blazer and Hawk Moth’s discussion, but far enough for them to not be able to see her. But they didn’t  _ need _ to see her. The entire city already knows of her arrival. Including her current location. So it was natural that Blazer turned around and looked at her in the eye. 

 

She began panicking in return, since she didn’t know that when Hawkmoth was talking to Blazer, it was too alert him of her arrival. 

 

She slowly and carefully swung down and stood face to face with the Villain and Victims.

 

“Blazer, you can stop this all give me your akuma...” She confronted him and side-eyed Adrien. At a closer look she noticed that Adrien was sickly white, his hands covered in what appeared to be tiny brown spots. The biggest thing noticeable was that the roots of his hair was turning black.

 

_ Is Adrien not really blond? _ She thought as she continued her speech. “...Without getting anyone else hurt.”

 

He wouldn’t compromise. 

 

“No, Ladybug. You listen to me. Lots of people got hurt because  _ you _ left them. It will be better if you give me your miraculous. Before someone  _ else _ gets hurt.” He shot a fire ball towards Adrien, circling it around him. Causing him to cough at the sudden smoke.

 

“Over my dead body.” She growled as she took out her yoyo and got in a fighting stance.

 

“If you say so...” He charged towards her, entering in a hand to hand combat as Hawk Moth stepped to the sidelines, watching as his minion and arch nemesis fought. 

 

_ I can’t believe I have to put Adrien in this situation. If only she could make this so much easier. _ He thought as he glanced at his son. _ I promise I’ll help you with whatever effects that explosion had on you. I promise I’ll be a better father. I just hope you can forgive me. _

When Ladybug struck a blow on the akuma’s nose, causing it to bleed. Blazer snapped and Hawk Moth changed directions.

 

Starting.. with taking control

 

Hawk Moth quickly ordered Blazer to shoot a fireball towards Ladybug entrapping her in a fire circle. 

 

“ Ladybug, let’s cut to the chase here, shall we. I know who you are... Marinette.”

 

She gasped and reached for her yoyo only to notice that it wasn’t there anymore. It was in the hands of Hawk Moth.

 

“How did you-” She started and was abruptly cut off by him.

 

“And…” He said in a louder tone. “.. I’m willing to make a proposition. I will return Adrien safe and sound if you turn in your miraculous.”

 

“What makes you think that I’m just going to blindly give you my Miraculous.” She argued back.

 

“I give you my word. Besides…” He gave her that grin that she oh so hated. “... you don’t have another choice, do you? I’ll give you an hour to decide. I’ll be waiting  by the Seine until then.”

 

And with that he left with Blazer and Adrien. Diminishing the fire around her in the process. 

 

But she didn’t give up hope, she knew what she had to do. So she turned and swung across Paris towards Master Fu. 

 

* * *

 

The door slammed open, frightening the Guardian and Kwami. They stood up suddenly as they noticed that it was not a robber, but a clearly distressed Marinette.

 

Master Fu made some tea and sat down with her. He looked at her, expecting her to explain her dilemma. But when she didn’t, he started the conversation instead.

 

“One cannot think properly if one’s mind is not clear.”

 

“Wha-” Marinette caught the tea cup before it spilled on her lap.

 

“Why are you here Marinette?” Master Fu continued to pry as he stared intently at her as she visibly deflated.

 

“Master, I have a dilemma. Hawk Moth somehow knows who I am and is threatening to harm Adrien if I don’t turn in my Miraculous. But I can’t give him my miraculous. We’ve been fighting him for so long only to give it away like that. But on the other hand, Adrien will be in more danger then he already his if I don’t give my earrings. And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You’re right Marinette. You’ve always been. I am only a mere guide and the best thing I can tell you is to trust your instincts. Do what you think is right.” Master Fu said as he sipped his tea, waiting for her answer.

 

“I… you’re right.”

 

“Now tell me, what is your plan.”

 

“Plan.. oh… I don’t know.” She looked down in shame.

 

“Marinette…” At the sound of her name she looked up. “...do what  _ you _ think is right.”

 

He smiled as he watched her think and respond shyly.

 

“I think… I think I’m going to need the fox and turtle miraculous.”

 

“Good.” He said as he slipped off his bracelet. He went and got the fox necklace and handed it to her just as she transformed. And right before she left, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

 

“Master-” She looked frazzled.

 

“Marinette bring back Adrien as soon as possible.”

 

“What… is something wrong with him?”

 

“There’s a chance… but I need to check.”

 

“O-ok” She stuttered as she left through his window with one thought left in her mind.

 

_ Is he going to be ok? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m thinking for the remaining chapters I’ll right a quick couple sentence summary of the previous chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out!


	16. The Fight (Part 2)

 

 

_Previously on The tale of two lovebirds:_

_Paris finds out about Ladybug's arrival. Ladybug confronts Hawkmoth, only to get caught up in a threat/proposition. Marinette seeks advice from Master Fu and decided to take the turtle and fox Miraculous._

* * *

As Ladybug swung across Paris, thousands of Parisians took comfort in finding out about the return of Ladybug. While others… not so much.

Their class decided to meet up at the park across from the school to share the news of Marinette's return. But the subject changed dramatically as they got notifications stating the return of Ladybug. Things got heated pretty quickly.

And that was their current situation as Nino and the rest of the Class watched from the sidelines as Alya and Ivan argued.

"What do you mean she's being selfish!" Yelled Alya, red faced.

The entire class took a step back as Ivan took a step forward.

"I mean, that she probably got tired of the lack of attention she got and decided to return."

"Are you okay! Do you realize who you are calling selfish right now? Ladybug! That's who! _The_ Ladybug that saved _your_ life a while back. How could you call her selfish! She probably got injured and had to heal herself before she returned."

She watched as Ivan's smirk disappeared and hers appeared. Just as she thought she won, Max decided to ruin it.

"You do realize that the Ladybug we know, wouldn't let a simple injury get in her way of protecting Paris- OW! What was that for Alix!"

She slapped the back of his head once more, causing his his glasses to debalance.

"Did you seriously forget our conversation from earlier?"

Everyone's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What conversation-"

"The one at the hospital!"

At that, Alya relaxed as she recalled Alix's theory.

" _I meant that Hawkmoth wouldn't just let an akuma roam around the same area for three days without a plan. I know that Blazer burned random buildings, but he always went to a hospital just to look at, and today as well as yesterday he only came here. Circled around the place but never entered. I heard it gave many patients heart attacks. So I think that he probably connected the dots that Ladybug is injured and at a hospital, then narrowed it down to this one."_

And decided to back her up.

"Ya Max, she's right. How bad would she have been to be stuck in a hospital. The security is tight there anyways, she couldn't have slipped out without alarming people."

The girls high fived in victory.

But Kim recalled something else too, and decided to back up _his_ buddy.

"Alya, if you were to remember that conversation. Then you would have remembered as well that _you_ countered that idea. Stating that it was a 'huge theory with too many holes' in it." He stated with air quotes.

At that thought, Alya facepalmed and groaned while Alix gave her a dirty look. But Alya wouldn't give up so easily. Just as she opened her mouth to say a witty comeback, her phone rang. Interrupting their conversation.

"Who is it?" Someone asked.

"Uh… It's Marinette?" She responded, confused.

She awkwardly answered the phone while she glared at Kim.

"Marinette? Ya... I'm at the park near your bakery… why do you ask- oh...ohhh… Nino as well... You sure.. hmm… ok. Bye!" She put her phone back in her pocket as she turned around.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"None of your business. Sorry but I have to rain check right now- Nino we need to leave."

"But why-"

"Because we do!" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran off. She didn't explain anything because she knew that Marinette would soon enough.

They reached the ally behind the bakery, pulling Nino inside just as he protested.

"But why here!"

"Because no one will see us." Responded Ladybug as she came forth from the shadows.

"Ladybug!" They said in unison.

"But I thought we were meeting up with Marinette. I'm confused." Said Nino.

Marinette took a deep breath and mumbled "Spots Off."

She looked back up to see Nino staring.

"M-Marinette… you're Ladybug?" Said boy stammered

"Yes, but we need to leave that conversation for later…" She looked at her watch. "We don't have much time."

"What happened? You look distressed?" Alya asked.

"Long story short, I need your help as Superheroes to save Adrien and defeat Hawk Moth!"

At looked at eachother and replied "We're in."

Marinette quickly explained her plan and gave them their Miraculous. They transformed and bounded across the rooftops.

* * *

Her plan immediately commenced once they got there. Rena Rouge and Carapace hid on the rooftop as Ladybug swung down to meet Hawk Moth once more.

"You sure this plan is going to work?" Asked Nino for the tenth time.

Alya responded for the tenth time with an exasperated "Yes!"

"I'm just worried about Adrien, from what I last heard, he wasn't in too good of shape."

Alya's face softened as she put her hand on Nino's shoulder.

"I promise you Nino, no matter what. Adrien will be safe, alive, and healthy."

"Okay. They're talking."

They returned to watching as Marinette gave away her transformation and began to take off her earrings.

"Bring them." Hawk Moth said.

"I need to see Adrien first." Marinette demanded with stone cold eyes.

"The earrings."

"Adrien." The anger seeping into her voice made him give in.

"Fine. Blazer go bring in Adrien."

Blazer came back moments later with Adrien held by his hands.

Everyone gasped. Including Hawk Moth himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I reread some chapters beforehand realized that parts of words and sentences got cut off, I’ll make sure to fix it.


	17. The Fight (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Spent my day watching Avengers Endgame! Awesome! Anyways I’m pumped! Here’s today’s chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Previously on a tale of two love birds:
> 
>  
> 
> Alya and the class argue on why Ladybug suddenly returned. Carapace and Rena Rouge also return while Mariette and Hawk Moth negotiate on who gives what first.

No one thought it would be possible for Adrien to have whiter skin than before. The brown spots that once only covered his hands, were now spread all over him like a wildfire; from head to toe. All of his hair was now jet black. His eyes when opened, were half green, half blue, and lifeless. The only thing that stayed the same was his clothes, but they were wrinkled and covered in dust. But even with these huge differences, they could still tell that this was once the one and only Adrien Agreste.

 

“What did you do to him!” Yelled both Ladybug and Hawk Moth simultaneously. They paused and looked at each other in confusion, or well Ladybug did.

 

The hiding heroes froze, with one thought on their mind.

 

_ If he didn’t do this to Adrien, who did? _

 

Their thoughts were cut off when someone spoke. 

 

“He was like this when I found him.” Blazer responded as he shrugged. 

 

This enraged Mr. Agreste.

 

“In an hour, one could not change so drastically normally!” He yelled.

 

“And yet he did…” Mumbled the Akuma.

 

“How!” Hawk Moth yelled.

 

“How?”

 

The villain halted. In all his anger, he forgot that his enemy was standing right behind him.

 

“How!” She spat out the word with venom as she repeated the very same question he asked.

 

“Didn’t you realize something was wrong with him an  _ hour _ ago! And whatever conditions you put him in weren’t helping! Let me ask you something! How could you be so heartless! He has friends and family that are worried for him, and you’re destroying him for your own personal pleasure! How could you possibly believe that I could ever give my miraculous now when he’s like that!”

 

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!”

 

“Those are weak excuses.” There was no emotion left in her voice.

 

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…” He repeated, a mixture of sadness and tears leaking through.

 

Marinette saw this as her opportunity to strike, he was weak and vulnerable for some reason. But that didn’t matter to her. So she immediately transformed and attacked Hawk Moth from behind. 

 

A couple hundred feet away the heroes watched as Blazer shoved Adrien somewhere and headed towards the fight.

 

“And that’s my cue.” Nino said as he jumped off the roof and began attacking Blazer.

 

Alya just stood there eyeing the entire situation, waiting impatiently for the moment to save Adrien.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug punched Hawk Moth square in the jaw and watched in satisfaction as he took a couple steps back.

 

“You’re despicable!” She said as she perfected another punch.

 

“You’re manipulative!” Another flew.

 

“You’re-” 

 

Hawk Moth grabbed her hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said.

 

He let go as her hand fell back at her side.

 

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t  _ want _ any of this to happen. I lost myself in the process. And… and I don’t want to lose him too.” He looked in the direction of his son with a certain look.

 

Marinette could see right through him, and she knew… that  what he said was all true.

 

A fireball was shot past her, bringing her back to reality. She looked behind him to see Blazer and Nino engaged  in combat. She turned and looked at the Miraculous holder with a bit of hope sparked within.

 

“Then prove it.” 

 

He nodded and told the akuma to stop. But it didn’t listen, instead it lit up a nearby bench. 

 

Which had Adrien sitting on it, tied up, and unable to move. 

 

“No!” 

 

Hawk Moth forcefully released the akuma from within as Carapace ran over and grabbed Adrien just as the fire was about to reach him.

 

Rena Rouge forgot everything at that moment and jumped down as Ladybug got hold of Adrien. 

 

Tears sprung at her eyes as she brushed his bangs and felt his forehead.

 

“He has a temperature.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Asked Hawk Moth.

 

“You’re not going to do anything!” Yelled Alya while shoving him.

 

“You’re really pretty!~” Slurred Adrien as he cupped Ladybug’s cheek.

 

“He needs help!”

 

“Clearly! But not from you!” Carapace said.

 

“I-”

 

“He can help…” Marinette interrupted.

 

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her as if she grew two heads.

 

“... if... he gives up  **his** miraculous and reveals his identity.”

 

Rena Rouge and Carapace whipped their  heads back to look at Hawkmoth, expecting a clear ‘no.’ But instead their eyes widened as they watched him take his brooch off and hand it to Ladybug’s open palm in resignation. 

She didn't seem fazed by his identity as Gabriel Agreste.

In fact... she seemed more determined.

 

“Rena Rouge, Carapace grab Mr. Agreste and follow me.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Alya said.

 

Instead of responding, she swung off to Master Fu. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still haven’t finished updating the chapters, it takes time.


	18. Feels and Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! It was nice hearing your thoughts on last chapter! But before we begin I need to have the people understand that Adrien was like that ( the fever, constant amnesia and hair etc.) because his miraculous broke, so he broke. Mentally and Physically. Anyways with that thought kept in mind, Enjoy!
> 
>    
> Previously on A Tale of two Lovebirds:
> 
> Ladybug and Hawkmoth fight and everyone sees what horrbile condition Adrien is in and need to get him help. Hawkmoth gives up his miraculous and releases the akuma in order to come with them.

Ladybug took the final leap and landed on Master Fu’s balcony. Said person arrived seconds later with concern sprouting at every step. Just as he was about to thank her, the following sounds of three others landing on the same balcony stopped him. He narrowed his eyes at the adult Agreste and spoke.

“Ladybug-”

“Master…” She interrupted him and opened her hand to show the butterfly miraculous. Then nudged her head subtly towards Gabriel who was staring at his son. 

“I see…”

“Do you know what’s happening to him. Can you help him.” Pleaded Gabriel.

“Yes, I will explain later. He needs immediate attention, Ladybug come with me. Everyone else stay where you are. This won’t take long.”

Ladybug whilst carrying an already unconscious Adrien walked behind the guardian inside. 

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Please save him, I’ll do  _ anything _ .” Mr. Agreste’s voice broke.

She tilted her face and looked at his sad eyes and made a promise filled with so much determination that something sparked in him. 

_ Hope maybe, or something else. _

But before he could consider that, she already turned and left, going straight to the same room that Master Fu once healed Tikki in. 

He was already looking in his drawers for something, so she decided to place Adrien on the open mat and detransformed just as the Guardian pulled out a piece of paper.

“Here…” He handed it to her. “... I need you to get me the things on this list, everything should be in the back. Be quick.”

And she was, she immediately shot towards the back and began rummaging through the mess.

 

* * *

 

Back on the balcony Gabriel Agreste was pacing back and forth, mindlessly mumbling to himself, pulling at his hair, and biting his fingernails. 

Long Story Short… He was a mess.

Rena Rouge and Carapace were a couple of feet away. Whispering to each other.

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Nino said.

“That’s because he never showed anyone that he actually cared for Adrien.” Alya crossed her arms and grit her teeth.

“While I agree with you on that, I think there’s something _else_ going on here that he’s more worried about.” 

“Ya… about how he’s going to explain to his  _ own son _ that  _ he’s _ been the person  _ terrorizing _ Paris the entire time, and that he’s been  _ fighting _ him.” She began to glare daggers at the back of the villain.

“Wait… Alya…” 

“What!” She was clearly annoyed.

“The akuma…” He whispered.

“The akuma” She repeated, realization dawning on her face.  “Someone needs to go explain what happened and take care of the mess.”

“I’ll go.” Nino said.

“No, I will.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, your friend needs you more than he needs me.” She didn’t let him argue since she was already jumping into the night.

He turned back to look at the wreck once more. 

By the looks of it, if he continued at this pace…. 

Then he’d drill a hole on the balcony by tomorrow.

Nino put aside all of their differences and decided to talk to him normally.

_ Could you have given yourself a more impossible task. _

He could already imagine Alya laughing in the background.

_ Well, here goes nothing. _

“Dude-I mean sir! You need to calm down, Adrien is going to be fine.”

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he watched him stop suddenly.

“That’s easy for you to say... Nino.” 

That pat on the back soon turned to a slap.

“W-what? I’m not Nino…. Hehe…. Who’s Nino anyway? Cause I’m not Nino.”  He knew that he was failing miserably.

“After I figured out Ladybug’s identity, everything else fit in. Besides… that was the worst save I’ve ever heard. Even if I didn’t know who you were before, I would have still figured out your identity.”

_ And he’s back... _

Nino groaned.

Mr. Agreste went back to pacing.

_...And he’s gone. Yay Nino! Could you do any worse? _ He stopped and thought that through and came up with a response.  _ Yes, yes I can.  _ He looked back at him just as he continued.

“I’m not just worried for his current health… I’m more worried about any after effects, you know… like trauma. No one else should have to go through that...” He mumbled the last part to himself. 

But Nino caught on a part of it.

“Someone else has?” 

“N-no! I mean that there are people who have gone through that and that he shouldn’t have to go as well, so you see that-”

“I’m back!” Rena Rouge jumped back down, interrupting the _entire_ conversation. Which Mr. Agreste was thankful for.

“What did I miss-” She was interrupted by a flash of light and the sound of Marinette stumbling outside and shouting joyfully.

“He’s awake!” She was gripping the doorframe by now.

Gabriel rushed past her, kneeled in front of a frazzled Adrien, and hugged him. 

Uttering only two words.

“I’m sorry!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No one knows how awkward I felt every time I wrote down Gabriel instead of Mr. Agreste or Hawk Moth. I felt as if I was disrespecting him or making it seem too personal or something. But it would have been too repetitive repeating ‘Mr. Agreste’ every five seconds. So ya.
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out


	19. 'What Happened?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on a Tale of two lovebirds:  
> Adrien is cured by Master Fu, Rena Rouge helps out the akuma victim, and Nino finds out that Mr. Agreste knew his identity.

“What’s going on?Father?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Mr. Agreste finally let go of the grip he had on Adrien.

“What happened? How did I get here?”

Alya detransformed and approached Adrien, all while asking the one question everyone wants to hear.

“What _do_ you remember, Adrien?” 

“I remember we were in Ms.Mendeleiev’s and we were prepping for our lab. Then you came and I think something happened. Everything’s fuzzy.” He rubbed his face as everyone processed his words.

Especially Marinette.

_He doesn’t remember the explosion...the coma… the fire… or… me being Ladybug._

_He deserves to know._ Said a second voice.

_I-wait. That wasn’t my voice._

_It wasn’t._ It responded.

_Huh?_

_Earth to Marinette!_

_Alya?_

_“_ Earth to Marinette.” Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s face as she got out of her trans and quickly grabbed Alya’s hand.

“Stop that, you know I hate it when people do that.” She finally took in her surroundings and added “Where’s everyone?”

“Well, after Adrien told us what he last remembered, you kinda zoned out and started mumbling random things. Well things that seemed random to others.”

She put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

“But I know what you were thinking about. And…” She looked to the side. “... he deserves to know. Know about everything. Including the stuff about you.”

Marinette let out the breath she didn’t realize she held.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.”

They both began laughing.

* * *

When they finished their discussion, they returned to the awaiting people.

“How nice of you to join.” Said Nino.

“Thank you, you should all be honored you are being blessed with our presence.” Alya said as she curtsied.

“Anyways, what were you guys laughing about?” Asked Adrien.

Marinette blushed. “N-nothing.”

“You sure, it sounded like it was about something… or someone.” Mr.Agreste glanced towards his son.

“No! I mean… no it wasn’t about anything.”

“You’re the boss.”

For the next minute there was an awkward silence until Alya decided to break it.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Everyone turned to look at her as she continued. “Marinette said she wanted to talk to you Adrien.”

“Me?” Adrien pointed at himself.

Alya ignored all of Marinette's silent protests and responded with an “Of Course!”

“Ok? Marinette, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Marinette gulped loudly and nervously stuttered out her response.

“I-I-I think it… it would be… be better to talk separately.” She spared a glance passed Adrien’s confused face and looked at Master Fu expectantly.

“You can use the balcony.”

As Gabriel watched Adrien drag Marinette out of the room, he remembered his earlier thoughts.

“I guess that’s my cue. May I speak with you privately… uh…” Mr. Agreste paused.

Master Fu noticed his struggle at his name and added “Fu.”

“Mister Fu.”

At that he raised an eyebrow.

“ ‘Fu’ would be ok.”

“Monsieur Fu?” Gabriel tried.

“Fu.” He demanded.

“Ok. May I speak with you privately… Master Fu.”

He sighed in resignation.

“Of course. Follow me.”

Mr. Agreste stood up and helped Master Fu, where he led them to a separate room.

Leaving the weird, red faced couple, Alya and Nino, alone.

 

* * *

  


Once out of sight, Nino exploded in laughter followed by Alya.

“ _Mister_ Fu!!!” Nino laughed again. “It doesn’t match him at _all!_ ”

“Mr. Agreste was so persistent in using anything but ‘Fu’. I could hardly hold in my laugh.” Commented Alya.

“When I looked at your face, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. You should have seen your face. You looked like you were trying to hold in a fart while doing yoga!”

“Ha.Ha.Ha.” She laughed sarcastically. “You should have seen _your_ face. You looked like you had to use the restroom badly.” She pointed a finger at his face.

Something fell loudly.

“What was that?” Asked Nino.

“Since it’s coming from where Marinette and Adrien are, then either Adrien passed out from the news, or Marinette tripped on something.”

“Adrien. Adrien! Are you okay?” Marinette shouted.

“...And Adrien passed out.” Said Alya.

“Then why did Marinette ask him if he’s okay if he is out cold?”

“Because she’s Marinette…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I forgot there was a special occasion today and yesterday.


	20. Ask a question, wait for an answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so to clear something up that I forgot add in,was that Alya detransformed as she came to see Adrien in the previous chapter. Whoops. I’ll add that in right now, sorry.

“I wanted to personally thank you for everything you’ve done.” Gabriel said as he sighed.

“But…” Master Fu pried.

“But…” He looked into his eyes. “... is  _ he _ really Chat Noir?”

There was no reason to ask who  _ he  _ is, for it was obvious who  _ he _ is. 

Instead of replying, Master Fu searched in Mr. Agreste’s eyes. Looking for anything shifty or suspicious. But all he found was sympathy and regret. So he decided to respond.

“Yes.”

But there was  _ more _ he needed to know.

“And I’m assuming this happened because his miraculous  **broke** .”

In response, Master Fu gasped and looked at him in sheer shock.

“How do you know!” He spluttered. 

He stared at him, expecting an answer to be uttered. Instead, realization dawned on him.

“Heroes day-the peacock miraculous-broken-”

As the guardian attempted to form coherent sentences, Mr. Agreste decided to unravel the truth.

“The entire reason I became Hawk Moth and the miraculous in the first place was because we found it on our trip to Tibet.”

“We?”

“Me and my wife.”

Master Fu was fully listening by now.

“We found both of the miraculouses, my wife, Emile, she wanted us to be heroes.” A tear slipped down his cheek as he recalled the memory. “So we started practicing. But soon after a couple transformations, she started having the symptoms.” A second tear rushed.

“We didn’t know it was broken. We thought she got a cold on the trip...so we continued to practice… until she fell ill.” A third streaked. “She… she could barely move without fainting. Her skin was sickly white.She was… she was constantly forgetting things.” Mr. Agreste looked up and bore into the eyes of Master Fu.

“The doctors were baffled by the situation. They had no cure.” A fourth tear danced across his face. “ But I had an idea. A theory. I knew it was because of her brooch. But by the time I decided to confess my thoughts… she fell in a coma state. Even until today...” 

Saying Master Fu was shocked was an understatement. And just as he thought he finished, he continued.

“I know that I’ve done some unforgivable things, I know that I don’t deserve to be forgiven. That some will still hold a grudge. But I know that  you somehow healed Adrien, I’m not asking you to tell me how, but I want to ask you to please consider healing my wife as well. She and Adrien are my world, without them I see no purpose. I became Hawk Moth to get the miraculouses to make a wish, to heal my wife. That’s all I’ve wanted. To have the things that caused her sickness, to heal her, to reverse its effects.” As he finished, he slowly turned to leave. And as his hand touched the doorknob, a voice responded. 

“I’ll think about it. Thank you for sharing.” Master Fu said as he too fled in a different direction.

 

* * *

 

“God, I feel horrible.” Moaned Adrien as he rubbed the swelling bump on his forehead.

“Then you shouldn’t have passed out.” Said Marinette while prying Adriens’ hand and applied ice. 

“What do you mean I shouldn’t have passed out, you just tossed out that information like a bullet. I’m sorry if I can’t control my fainting times. I’ll try and stick to fainting between 6:30 to 7:30 pm on weekends in December. How’s that sound?” He smirked, waiting for nothing to come out of her mouth.

Instead, he got giggles from the couple in the corner.

“You think it’s soooo funny that I passed out. Huh? So much for being my friends.” Retorted Adrien.

“Sorry- just remembered-  _ Mister Fu!”  _ Nino said in between laughs.

Marinette abandoned Adrien and went to Alya, who was now laughing with tears while clutching her stomach.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Ya-just- Adrien’s father- it was hilarious- you should have been there!”

“OK.” She slowly backed towards Adrien. She sat down next to him and whispered in his ear.

“What happened to them? Why are they laughing so hard… I… I can’t understand anything they’re saying.” 

“I don’t know. But from what I got, it has to do with my father and Master Fu.”

“Correction  _ Mister  _ Fu.” Marinette mimicked Nino’s voice.

“There's nothing funny about it.”

“Exactly.” Said Marinette.

“I see everything is going well?” Asked Mr. Agreste.

That caused the previously laughing couple to shut up.

“Yes.”

“Well , before I leave I have one question for you Ladybug.” 

Master Fu returned by then to catch his question.

“When were you going to remember to cast the Miraculous Cure to fix the destroyed buildings?” 

They all stood up, frightened.

“O-of course, the cure! How could I forget!”

She quickly transformed and ran to the balcony. As did everyone else.

“Lucky Charm!” Something tiny fell into her hands, it was a spotted peacock miraculous.

“Don't worry I’ll return it tomorrow.” Said Gabriel.

With a nod she tossed it into the air and everyone simultaneously yelled “Miraculous Ladybug!”

They watched as it burst and flew around the city, fixing the wrecked buildings and stopping the fires . They watched as people opened their windows and flooded the streets. They watched as they all cheered at once, happy that the worst was over. That their heroes had saved the day. That all will be well.

Back on the balcony, they didn’t join in the cheering. They each silently went through everything that’s happened in the past couple days. Then slowly they turned and hugged each other. When they pulled back, Adrien began to feel dizzy and fainted in Marinette’s hands. As everyone stood shocked, Master Fu stood there and smiled.

“Don’t worry, he’ll heal. He’s still weak from earlier. But he needs to stay here for a couple days.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we are nearing to the end.


	21. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was constantly re-edited, so this was the best version so far.

For the next week, Adrien stayed in his room. He was currently lying on his bed again, staring at the ceiling and listening to the news. Everyday was the same thing- the news of his return, the defeat of Hawk Moth, and that Collège Françoise DuPont was still a pile of dust. Really, the reason it didn’t return was because it burned before the akuma attack. But others didn’t know about it. So he’d listen to Nadja Chamack discussing with callers about the rumors...that maybe Ladybug didn’t want it to be rebuilt or that there wasn’t enough magic left. 

It was silly really. 

But when he wasn’t listening to the tv or bored out of his mind, he’d be visited by his classmates. Rose and Juleka were already out of house arrest and trial and Chloe was finally allowed to go back outside again.

After everyone would leave, Master Fu would come in to check on him and soon leave himself. Eventually, he was convinced by Mr. Agreste. So after he would leave, he would go to Mrs. Agreste and attempted to heal her in secret.

The first day nothing happened. Same with the second day. But on the third day, a bit of color returned to her cheeks. And soon after, everyday she would change in a positive way. Her skin would return to color, until it would positively glow. And every day she changed, Mr. Agreste changed too. He’d act kinder, more generous. 

So everyday another person was baffled by his immense change in demeanor.

But soon Mrs. Agreste returned. Surprising everyone. And soon everything for Adrien clicked into place; both his memories and why his father was so nice lately. They patched everything up as father and son and the days went on.

Because of the school still being a pile of  ash, students were separated to different schools temporarily. But luckily, their class was at the same school. And right now, they were eating lunch together. They discuss many topics, especially about their school. 

Recently the school board of education decided to redesign the entire school and have it rebuilt tomorrow. 

So naturally everyone planned to say goodbye to their old school forever.

Everyone who came that day would leave gifts and flowers in remembrance and gratitude.

Especially Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

This was where her life changed.

This place gave her friends, confidence, and love.

Marinette quietly squeezed Adriens’ intertwined hand. Waterfalls began to cascade down her cheeks silently as he hugged her. But she felt lighter afterwards as she realized something.

All she needed was him...

She knew that no matter what happens, she will always have him by her side... 

That whatever happens, they will always find eachother...

No matter who stands in their way…

Friend, family, or foe...

Their bond could never break...

Just like their kiss...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unfortunately it has reached to an end. Thank you all for reading this and supporting the story. I am working on another story and I hope to have it come out sometime in summer, it will be better edited, easier to understand, and have a stronger background. It’s an AU inspired by God Friended Me.
> 
>  
> 
> -Marvelita Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this! Please comment down your thoughts on this story or any ideas on this will play out since its not what you think this will be. Construct criticism is welcome!
> 
> Marvelita Out!


End file.
